Ice Cherry Blossoms
by Kimiz
Summary: Você está convidado a visitar uma era antiga. Onde tudo era resolvido na ponta da espada. Onde alianças eram frágeis. Onde os amores eram proibidos. E onde felizes para sempre... Simplesmente não existiam.SasuSaku ShikaTema InoKiba TenNej NaruHina Medieva
1. Prólogo

Hey you! Você mesmo que tá lendo isso! Bem vindo! Vocês está prestes a entrar no mundo de mais uma das fics de Kimi!!! Assim, essa fic eu tive a idéia há algum tempo, e comecei a escrever faz algum tempo também. E eu tô realmente orgulhosa dela, sabe? Então se não gostar... Paciência, sei que terão outras oportunidades pra mim. Mas eu trabalhei muito nela até que ficasse como eu queria, e espero que goste!

Nota: Naruto não me pertence, mas Natsuki e o povo que vocês não fazem idéia de quem é sim!!!

Sei que não posto as outras fic faz bastante tempo, principalmente Escola Substituta, mas eu TINHA que postar essa aqui, não conseguia manter ela no Word por muito mais tempo.

Ela é um pouco drama, tentei fazer ficar poético, mas não fica rimando, não, não se preocupa XD E mais uma coisa, os personagens tão tipo, quase que completamente OOC, mas foi pra ficar mais legal.

ENJOOOOY!

Kisses from Kimi.

Ah, e se possível, reviews, por favor.

Ice Cherry Blossoms

Prólogo

Ela se encontrava ali, parada, bem no meio da linha de fogo. Via armas e mais armas voando de um lado pro outro, e apenas desejaria que elas se transformassem em bolhas de sabão e estourassem. Cerrou os olhos cor de ônix e sentiu lágrimas quentes escorrerem por seu rosto pálido. Já não agüentava mais todo aquele sofrimento, todo aquele medo, toda aquela angústia. Estava exausta física e psicologicamente. Estava cansada de fazerem sua casa de campo de batalha. Aquilo não era uma guerra. Ela não queria acreditar que era. Um rosto conhecido a despertou de seu transe triste. A mulher que caía no chão e rolava para o lado para se desviar de um ataque era a sua única chance de refúgio. A única chance de receber um beijo na testa e ouvir que era só um pesadelo. Mas estava muito ocupada no momento, tentando fazer com que não perdesse seu refúgio pra sempre.

- MAMÃE!

- CORRE, NATSUKI! CORRE!

- Mas... MÃE! Eu quero... Eu quero ajudar!

- NATSUKI, FAÇA O QUE A SUA MÃE DIZ!

- MAS... PAI! - ela berrou quando viu o pai ser atacado.

- FAÇA O QUE EU MANDO AGORA! AKIRA! TIRA ELA DAQUI AGORA!

- NÃO! NII-SAN! NÃO FAZ ISSO!

O irmão correu até ela e a colocou no ombro, saiu correndo com ela chorando em seus braços. O desespero estava começando a tomar conta de si. Precisava de um lugar seguro. Ele sabia que podia se defender, já tinha 15 anos, era um chunin, mas precisava esconder a irmã, ela ainda era pequena e não tinha chances de se salvar sozinha. Correu pela imensa propriedade a procura de uma saída. Estava tudo invadido. Cada centímetro era coberto de shinobis inimigos. Quando estava prestes a desistir e sacrificar a si mesmo pra salvá-la, lembrou-se. Foi como se uma luz tivesse repentinamente se acendido em sua cabeça, e ele começou a correr. Correu como jamais correra em toda a sua vida. E não importavam as kunais que eram jogadas contra si, nem as shurikens que eram cravadas em sua pele, só importava que ela ficaria bem.

- NII-SAN!

- Não se preocupa, Natsuki, eu tô bem, entra no alçapão!

- Mas...

- SÓ FAÇA O QUE EU TÔ MANDANDO!

- Onde vai dar isso?

- ALI! OLHEM! - ela ouviu vozes estranhas e o irmão lhe lançar um olhar com um misto de desespero, terror e tristeza.

- Desculpe. - e bater a porta do alçapão.

Ela ouviu um grito e tapou os ouvidos. Lá se ia sua segunda chance de refúgio. Já era. Agora estava tudo perdido. Nada ia ser como antigamente. Nada ia passar... Pois aquilo não era um pesadelo. Aquilo era uma guerra.


	2. O Diário Encontrado

Hey guys! Eu fiquei meio que... Bem, surpresa quanto a quantidade de reviews! Afinal era só o prólogo! E muito contente também!

Só respondendo à algumas perguntas que tiveram nos reviews. A Natsuki não é filha do Sasuke e da Sakura. Porque eles na verdade aparecem de outra forma. Quem sabe nesse capítulo vocês notem. Bem, a fic é meio mistério, vai perder a graça se eu contar. A Hina não tá fazendo a fic comigo, mas tá meio que betando.

Foi isso, Tema?

InnerKimi (Tema): É, foi.

Bem, vou colocar o nome de quem deixou review e agradeço de coração.

neko-chan X3

Kiyuii-chan

Haine Uzumaki

Mye-chan

Eitir

Hina Sakura Uchiha

E foi isso, gente, obrigada de verdade, essa autora aqui se emociona quando recebe um review, é muito bom saber que tá agradando. Sem mais delongas... Aqui vai o capítulo 1.

_Ice Cherry Blossoms... Ice Cherry Blossoms... __Ice Cherry Blossoms... Ice Cherry Blossoms... Ice Cherry Blossoms... Ice Cherry Blossoms... Ice Cherry Blossoms..._

Capítulo 1

O Diário Encontrado.

Já estava naquele lugar fazia horas. Na mesma posição. Sentada, abraçada nos joelhos, chorando. Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer com ela? Ela não sabia. Como estavam as pessoas lá fora? Ela tinha até medo de descobrir. Só queria abrir os olhos e descobrir que tudo não passara de um sonho. Um sonho ruim. Ou quem sabe uma brincadeira de mau gosto? Mas não era mais tão ingênua, sabia o que estava acontecendo, e sabia que não acabaria tão cedo. Ela poderia ter que ficar lá durante muitas horas mais.

Parou. E refletiu. O que exatamente era aquele lugar?

Abriu seus olhos negros inchados e molhados de lágrimas e fitou o lugar onde se encontrava. Não era gigante, mas estava longe de ser um cubículo. O amplo espaço parecia ser escondido, e até proibido. As paredes eram de tijolo, com o reboco também mal colocado, o pouco dele que aparecia era de um vermelho escuro, púrpura. O chão era de madeira, gasta, e também escura. Alguns móveis estavam espalhados pelo cômodo. Um armário gigantesco, com detalhes muito bonitos cuidadosamente esculpidos de aparência muito antiga, trancado, como ela constatou; uma estante, simples, com vários livros velhos e empoeirados; e por fim, ela achou ao fundo do recinto, um pano branco, que cobria algo muito grande. Estava com um pouco de medo, e receosa, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

Estendeu o braço e tocou o tecido áspero e coberto de poeira. Fechou a mão sobre o pano, e puxou.

No segundo seguinte estava tossindo por causa da onda de pó que havia caído sobre ela. Quando finalmente pôde abrir os olhos e encarar o que estava embaixo do pano, parou em estado de choque.

Viu à sua frente um retrato. Um retrato enorme e bem feito. Haviam apenas duas pessoas naquele quadro de quase dois metros de altura. Uma das pessoas era uma mulher. A primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção foram os olhos. Verdes, um verde claríssimo, cristalino. Possuía longos cabelos lisos, que caíam em seus ombros em uma cor que a fez piscar para ver se estava vendo direito. Rosa. Mas não um rosa comum, era um rosa claro, delicado, que a lembrou o cabelo rosa desbotado de uma pessoa que vira quando pequena. Só de relance, e nunca mais enxergara. A mulher também tinha um rosto delicado, a pele clara contrastava com o vestido simples rosa bebê que vestia. Quando conseguiu desviar os olhos do breve sorriso que a pessoa carregava na face, deu dois passos para trás, aparvalhada com a segunda presença no quadro. Um homem. Um homem alto e parecendo bem forte. Tinha traços marcantes, um queixo forte, o nariz fino, o rosto longo, mas tudo isso parecia combinar de forma harmoniosa, e dar a ele uma beleza exótica. Também tinha a pele clara, mas ao contrário da mulher o sorriso era doce e até compreensivo. Lhe passou um bem-estar incrível. Os cabelos eram negros, e curtos, lisos, que levantavam de forma rebelde à medida que subia a nuca. Os olhos, ela sufocou um grito após ver. Eram cor de ônix. Como os dela.

A perfeição do quadro a deixou mais do que perplexa. Era como se eles estivessem ali. Como se estivessem a encarando, aprovando ou não a presença dela naquele espaço. A pouca iluminação, resultado de tochas acessas, não permitia que ela visse muito do resto do quadro, mas parecia ser uma sala. Uma biblioteca. Se aproximou, agora menos assustada, e esticou o braço, tocando o vestido da mulher.

Sentiu uma brisa repentina, e o perfume de flores de cerejeira invadir o cômodo. Um perfume que lhe acalmava. Que a fazia lembrar dos tempos de festivais... Das flores abrindo na primavera. Da época em que sua casa ainda era um lar. Da época em que podia passear tranqüila pelas ruas da cidade em que nascera, e crescera. Foi então que se lembrou. Não poderia estar sentindo esse perfume. Aquilo era um alçapão, sem janela nenhuma, sem entradas para nem brisa, nem perfume. E a única ali era ela. Piscou algumas vezes olhando para o quadro, e abriu a boca. Jogou o pano, desesperada e de qualquer jeito, por cima da pintura e correu de costas, apenas vendo aquele pano cair novamente. Só parou de andar quando sentiu-se colidir com força com a parede fria atrás de si. Virou-se de costas para aquele enorme retrato, desejando que não tivesse o descoberto. Olhou para baixo, e ficou encarando o chão, na esperança de que o medo passaria se tentasse se manter calma.

E foi nesse momento que percebeu um tijolo na parede estava mais para fora do que os outros. Estavam a maioria mal colocados, verdade, mas aquele, ela não sabia porque, chamou-lhe a atenção. Ajoelhou-se, e se amaldiçoando novamente pela maldita curiosidade, tentou puxá-lo. Não foi surpresa quando não cedeu. Tentou novamente. E novamente, e novamente. Mas o tijolo parecia não se mexer.

- Eu desisto!

Ela atirou uma pedra na parede. E para seu espanto, o tijolo caiu. Arregalou os olhos e se aproximou da fenda que se abrira na parede. Parecia que lá dentro tinha alguma coisa. Forçou a visão para tentar descobrir o que era, e após não conseguir enxergar, colocou o braço lá para dentro. Tateou o buraco e acabou por tocar alguma coisa. Parecia couro, um couro liso, uma forma retangular. Talvez um livro. Finalmente conseguiu puxar após alguns minutos de tentativas. Era mesmo um livro. De capa de couro negro, com detalhes dourados. Quando tentou abri-lo viu que estava trancado. E nessa hora sorriu com a idéia de que aquilo não era problema pra ela. Puxou um grampo de cabelo e abriu facilmente o cadeado. Nessas horas era bom ter nascido em uma família de ninjas.

Família. Sentiu um aperto no coração. A sua se encontrava lá fora. Batalhando. Não queria pensar nisso. Balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos e abriu finalmente o livro bem na metade. Levou os olhos cor de ônix até a primeira palavra da folha e começou a ler.

"_entre sussurros. Corriam riscos. E sabiam muito bem disso. Mas não se importavam no momento. A presença um do outro parecia destruir todos os seus receios e medos._

_- Que bom que você veio..._

_- Eu não poderia deixar de vir._

_- Como andam as coisas?_

_- De mal a pior. Querem me casar. VÃO ME ARRANJAR UM NOIVO, SASUKE!_

_- Shhh! Não se preocupa, vai dar tudo certo!_

_- Você acredita no que está dizendo? Sinceramente, olha nos meus olhos e me fala se você ainda acha que tem jeito. - ele respirou fundo._

_- Eu tenho que achar."_

Natsuki parou, fitando curiosamente as páginas amareladas e até amassadas do livro. Será que era mesmo um livro? O que será que contava? Virou as páginas grossas até chegar na contracapa. Nele dizia um pequeno verso.

_And by the light of the full moon they met_

_(E na luz da lua cheia eles se encontraram)_

_By the glowing river they sat_

_(Perto ao reluzente rio eles sentaram)_

_And under the dry twings of the oak she said:_

_(E debaixo dos galhos secos do carvalho ela disse:)_

"_There's no way for us, our love is dead"_

_("Não há caminho para nós, nosso amor está morto.)_

_And smiling he whispered back:_

_(E sorrindo ele disse de volta:)_

"_Have faith and all will match."_

_("Tenha fé e tudo vai se encaixar.")_

Ela torceu o nariz. Era um poema horrível. Completamente mal feito, parecia ter sido feito às pressas e as palavras não combinavam harmoniosamente. Sempre fora a favor dos poemas que rimavam, e este não rimava bem. Resolveu ignorá-lo e virou a página.

_A story like mine should never be told._

_(Uma história como a minha nunca deveria ser contada.)_

_No, people like me don't tell their own stories._

_(Não, pessoas como eu não contam suas próprias histórias)_

_People like me live only to tell another's, and I am no exception._

_(Pessoas como eu só vivem para contar a de outros. E eu não sou exceção.)_

_I have only lived until today, to tell this story._

_(Eu só vivi até hoje para contar essa história)_

_Their story._

_(A história deles.)_

- Wow... - virou a página e começou a ler.

_Ice Cherry Blossoms... Ice Cherry Blossoms... __Ice Cherry Blossoms... Ice Cherry Blossoms... Ice Cherry Blossoms... Ice Cherry Blossoms... Ice Cherry Blossoms..._

Hellooo. Então. Foi isso. Ficou bom? Eu me orgulhei muito dele, sabe? E do próximo. Só me digam o que acham.

Take care guys! Como dizem os ingleses... Cheers!


	3. Um mar de Espinhos

Oi gente! Tô de volta! Amei os reviews, gente! Tô muito feliz que vocês tão gostando! Sei que o capítulo 2 demorou, mas o meu pc tinha pegado vírus! Meu pai passou uma semana tentando tirar até conseguir! Graças a Deus não perdi nenhum arquivo. PRINCIPALMENTE esse.

Respondendo às perguntas... O poema fui eu que fiz. Eu achei que tava uma porcaria, ainda bem que alguém gostou XD E quanto ao parentesco com Sasuke e Sakura... Anhem, EU NÃO POSSO DIZER, GENTE! SENÃO ESTRAGA A HISTÓRIA! Sorry T.T Eu sempre estrago a surpresa, tô tentando me conter!

Agradecendo às reviews!

Vingador Uchiha

Poison Lee

Mye-chan

Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku

Ana

Hina Sakura Uchiha

Obrigada gente! DE CORAÇÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! Pra todo mundo que deixou review ou não, (claro que eu amo MAIS quem deixa review, mas não deixo de amar quem lê e não deixa u.u). E agora sem mais enrolação, que vocês não querem me ouvir falar e sim ler a fic, né? Aí está ela! Ah, o verso abaixo também é meu. E eu pessoalmente acho uma porcaria XD

_Ice cherry blossoms... Ice cherry blossoms... Ice cherry blossoms... Ice cherry blossoms... Ice cherry blossoms... Ice __cherry blossoms... Ice cherry blossoms... Ice cherry blossoms... _

_**They make you freeze with a glance**_

_**(eles te fazem congelar com um olhar)**_

_**They are pure green grass covered with white snow**_

_**(eles são pura grama verde coberta com neve branca)**_

_**They **__**are cold as a hard winter**_

_**(eles são frios como um duro inverno)**_

_**They hide the pain that's in her face.**_

_**(eles escondem a dor que há no rosto dela)**_

_**Those green eyes I love so much**_

_**(aqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amo)**_

_**Are walking away without saying a phrase.**_

_**(estão indo embora sem dizer nem uma frase).**_

Capítulo 2

Um mar de espinhos

Ela nunca corria, andava apressada. Nunca se queixava, apenas deixava escapar algumas lamurias. Seus pés doíam e se sentia extremamente cansada, mas se mantinha erguida encarando o homem à sua frente. Queria explodir, gritar com ele, mas continha sua raiva e o fitava friamente. Queria sair dali, mas era presa por uma força invisível e irrecusável. A força do dever. Seus cabelos longos e rosa claro estavam presos em um perfeito coque, embora ela quisesse deixá-los soltos. Aquelas pessoas nunca conheceriam a meiguice de seu rosto, apenas a indiferença e seu desprezo. Apenas conheciam a frieza dos olhos verdes cristalinos, nunca saberiam quanta doçura poderiam carregar. Os lábios rosados crispados em sinal de desgosto, raramente se abririam em um sorriso, e seu semblante pesado nunca adquirira a leveza de quem levava uma vida normal. Segurava a capa grossa e prateada a fechando como um lençol e batia o pé esperando um pronunciamento. O homem finalmente se curvou em sinal de respeito.

- Alteza...

- Seja breve, estamos no meio do inverno, fora do castelo, o que quer?

- A notícia que venho lhe trazer não é a mais agradável.

- Então diga logo, tenho compromissos para o resto da tarde, não tenho tempo para más noticias - ele a encarou durante alguns segundos, hesitando, e por fim respondeu.

- Nosso reino está sendo atacado ao norte, a aliança com o reino vizinho acabou de se romper, nossas tropas não estão lá tão vitoriosas, precisamos formar laços e fazer acordos com outros reinos ou não teremos chance!

- É isso?

- Creio que Vossa Alteza não está me levando a sério. Ou pelo menos não me entenda.

- Não me diga...

- Bem, vosso pai, Vossa Majestade, mandou lhe avisar que receberemos um hóspede e sua comitiva.

- Certo, e isso é meu problema...? Ah, não, espere, eu vou ser o prêmio de outra competição idiota? A última não acabou muito bem, não é?

- Alteza... Seu pai pede que não faça nada que vá embaraçar o reino ou prejudicar os negócios.

- Quer dizer que eu não devo matar o campeão como na última vez? É, acho que posso fazer isso.

- Alteza! Por favor! Peço humildemente que me escute, é a nossa última esperança! Se não conseguirmos esse acordo poderemos ser massacrados!

- É, tanto faz. Eu vou pra masmorra se não obedecer, certo? Uhm, está muito frio nessa época do ano.

- ALTEZA!

- Certo. Você pode falar para o "meu pai" - disse cheia de ironia - que não se preocupe, sua "leal súdita" vai cumprir as ordens. - ela deu as costas e saiu andando.

E era sempre assim. Nunca conversas. Apenas recados. Recados estes que eram sempre dados por criados. Ela não gostava de chamá-lo de pai. Não o considerava seu pai. E também não gostava de ser chamada de Alteza. Para ser princesa ela teria que ser doce e compreensiva. Ela teria que ser parte daquele castelo. E isso ela nunca foi e nem quis ser. Ela procurava se distanciar o máximo daquilo que considerava uma prisão. Aquele castelo não era um lar. Era apenas um lugar que ela morava. E o "pai" era apenas seu Rei. Alguém que lhe dava ordens que precisava cumprir. Não tinha mãe, esta morrera no parto.

Ela não tinha família, e nem amigos. Ela estava sempre sozinha. Costumava ser muito dura consigo mesma e com os outros. Costumava afastar as pessoas. Ela era arrogante, irônica e fria. Ela não se compadecia dos menos afortunados. Não de propósito, mas porque era o que devia fazer. Tinha ordens. Deveres, que deveria cumprir. Fora criada para ser assim e não sabia ser diferente.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores frios do castelo, observava os retratos de seus antepassados. De um lado os monarcas, do outro haviam várias pinturas bem feitas de família, com molduras douradas penduradas nas paredes cor púrpura. Todos com os mesmos rostos impassíveis, livres de emoção. Nenhum sorriso. Apenas aquela mesma expressão que ela via sempre que mirava o espelho. Soltou um suspiro de reclamação.

- Parece que não sou só eu que acho esse lugar uma prisão.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente da infância "maravilhosa" que tivera ali. E não pôde evitar lembrar uma frase que a marcara sempre. Dita por uma simples plebéia, a primeira vez que saíra do castelo. "_Vossa alteza reclama? Quisera eu estar em vosso lugar. Quisera eu viver num mar de rosas!"_

Um mar de rosas. Era isso que a garota havia dito. Pois ela não considerava um mar de rosas. Na verdade se ela tivesse que classificar usaria mais o termo "Mar de espinhos". É, este poderia definir bem como se sentia. Cada vez que tentava fugir afundava um pouco mais nesse mar infindável de espinhos. Cada vez que tentava escapar de seu destino se machucava um pouco mais. E nunca alcançava a costa. Ela era prisioneira daquele mar. Prisioneira de sua nobreza. Prisioneira de sua própria sina.


	4. Apenas um prêmio

_Heellooooo guys!_ Aqui vai a Kimi de novo. Eu consegui me inspirar legal e terminar o capítulo 3! Tchans! O que seus três avôs te torrando a paciência o dia inteiro não faz com a gente ¬¬. Anyways!

Gostaria de agradecer aos reviews! n.n Kimi ama vocês. E ama mais ainda:

Mye-chan

neko-chan X3

Hina Sakura Uchiha

Haine Uzumaki

Thanks guys... Luv u 2 much! Vocês são as flowers do my jardim! XD

E sem mais enrolar vocês... Aqui vai! E só pra responder a minha mamãe que leu o que eu escrevi: Não, mamãe, eu não estou deprimida, eu só gosto de escrever dramas.

_Ice cherry blossoms... Ice cherry blossoms... Ice cherry blossoms... Ice cherry blossoms... Ice cherry blossoms... Ice cherry blossoms... Ice cherry blossoms... _

**She left the throne, she left the room**

**(Ela deixou o trono, ela deixou a sala)**

**She sighed predic****ting her ow****n doom**

**(Ela suspirou prevendo sua própria condenação)**

**Her destiny was already set**

**(Seu destino já estava acertado)**

**She didn't know how was alive yet**

**(Não sabia como ainda estava viva)**

**She was afraid, but would never tell**

**(Estava com medo, mas nunca diria)**

**She was too pround to ask for help**

**(Ela era muito orgulhosa para pedir ajuda)**

**She stared at the window hopelessly**

**(Ela fitou a janela desesperançosamente)**

**While his eyes stared at her curiously**

**(Enquanto os olhos dele a fitavam curiosamente)**

_Ice cherry blossoms... Ice cherry blossoms... Ice cherry blossoms... Ice cherry blossoms... Ice cherry blossoms... Ice cherry blossoms... Ice cherry blossoms... _

Capítulo 3

Apenas um prêmio

As pesadas cortinas azul escuro se movimentavam suave e vagarosamente quando ela entrou no aposento. Soltou um suspiro e torceu o nariz, em sinal de reprovação. Aquele cômodo não a trazia boas lembranças. Os poucos móveis, que consistiam de uma pequena mesa, uma cadeira, um grande baú e a cama (com dossel, cortinas azuis), tinham aparência antiga, eram escuros, contrastavam harmonicamente com a tonalidade azul da coberta na cama e o tom cinza das paredes de pedra fria. E esse era um dos motivos pelos quais ela não gostava daquele castelo. Tudo lá era frio e cinza. E se não era cinza era aquele abominável azul, tão frio quanto. Nunca se veria, por exemplo, laranja lá. Não, nada de laranja pra ela. Parecia que faziam de propósito. Jogou-se na cama e deixou-se ali ficar por alguns segundos, até a corrente de ar frio lhe atingir em cheio nos ombros. De novo aquele frio!

Levantou-se e, contrariada, abriu as janelas para fechá-las, até violentamente, mas parou ao ver um movimento lá fora, nos jardins cobertos pela escuridão da noite e o branco da neve. Piscou algumas vezes seguidas, constatando que não era sono, nem imaginação. Havia sim uma grande movimentação do outro lado dos vidros. Lembrou-se das palavras do criado. "_Receberemos um hóspede e sua comitiva."_. Tinha que ser isso. Só não havia pensado que seria tão rápido. Mas é claro que ela deveria ter adivinhado. Ele nunca dava tempo para ela se preparar. Tinha a avisado há o que? Duas semanas? Era muito pouco tempo.

Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques, com roupas simples entrava correndo no quarto. Carregava um embrulho e mantinha a cabeça baixa, fitando o chão, subordinadamente. A mulher fitando a janela se virou para a criada e andou até ela, sentando na cama em uma posição feminina e nobre, com os ombros e queixo erguidos. As delicadas mãos no colo. O pé direito colocado delicadamente atrás do esquerdo, numa posição realmente digna de princesa.

- Boa noite. – cumprimentou sem emoção.

- Boa noite, Alteza. – a mulher disse ainda de cabeça abaixada.

- Você pode olhar pra mim, eu não sou a medusa. – a outra levou os assustados olhos cor de chocolate até ela e tornou a baixá-los.

- Não posso, Alteza.

- Ora, vamos lá... Não pode ser tão difícil. Eu me sinto uma princesa de verdade quando as pessoas fazem isso. Eu detesto. – ela finalizou se inclinando na cama.

- Vossa Majestade mandou lhe informar que o hóspede e sua comitiva estão adentrando os jardins do castelo.

- Eu vi pela janela. Eu tenho uma. – ela disse irônica, fazendo a outra corar e abaixar-se ainda mais.

- Eu fui mandada aqui para lhe entregar o figurino que deverá usar esta noite e ajudar-lhe a se preparar.

- É um pouco difícil já que você parece amar o chão, não é? Anda, pára de olhar pra ele.

- Alteza...

- Olha, não é como se alguém fosse te bater se você olhasse pra mim nem nada, olha, eu nem sei bater em alguém, e não estou armada. – ela acrescentou se lembrando do que acontecera com o último campeão de torneio que ela serviu como prêmio.

A morena lenta e medrosamente começou a levantar a cabeça, até endireitar-se. Quando estava perfeitamente ereta, levantou os olhos para fitar os frios olhos verdes a aguardando com impaciência. Só então ela havia conseguido olhar a Princesa.

Tenten era uma mulher muito simples. Desde pequena fora criada no castelo por uma amiga de sua mãe, que morrera quando ainda era pequena. Nunca chegara a conhecer o pai. Quando tinha dez anos começou a trabalhar ajudando na cozinha. Quando fez doze passou a ajudar a arrumar o castelo. Sempre ouvira muito sobre o que se passava lá dentro, e principalmente sobre a 'família' real. Recebera instruções desde sempre de evitar o máximo que pudesse encontrar com a Princesa, e se encontrasse, a tratasse com respeito, nunca olhando nos olhos dela, porque ela era apenas uma criada e deveria se curvar ao seu superior. Isso a fizera achar que a mulher era um monstro, sem coração, que gostava de humilhar as pessoas.

Agora, se via obrigada a contradizer tudo o que aprendera, e fazer o que estava terminantemente proibido. Olhar nos olhos dela. Não viu nem um pingo de maldade lá, apenas indiferença. Apenas uma dor muito bem escondida, que somente se olhasse bem fundo dentro daqueles olhos claros um bom observador poderia ver. E naquele momento sentiu uma ponta de pena.

- O que é? Tem algo de errado comigo?

- N-não, Alteza. É-é melhor começar a se arrumar. – ela disse empurrando o vestido que tirou do embrulho para a mulher de cabelos róseos.

- Certo... – ela pegou o vestido e esticou na cama, observando-o.

Era um longo vestido verde. Tinha longas mangas, com detalhes em dourado na ponta delas, tapando onde começavam, tinha uma peça de tecido, que não tapava completamente os ombros, e culminava num pequeno decote em V, logo abaixo, havia uma pequena pedra de ouro, e onde começava a saia com um longo caimento havia mais detalhes em dourado, assim como na cauda. Atrás, tinha um bonito trançado da mesma cor dos detalhes. Ela olhou para o lindo vestido e torceu o nariz.

- Ele quer mesmo me dar de presente para esse hóspede, não quer?

- E-e-eu creio que o-o s-s-seu p-pai não faria uma coisa dessas com a Senhorita, Alteza.

- Ah, você crê? Então não conhece meu pai. – ela disse melancólica – Esse vestido era da minha mãe... – com essa frase solta, Tenten não conseguiu conter a curiosidade e a língua foi mais rápida que o bom senso.

- Perdoe a minha ousadia, Alteza, mas achei que nunca...

- E não conheci. – a outra lhe cortou, os olhos fixos no nada com uma expressão em branco – Eu ouvi por aí... Como tudo o que eu sei dela... Através de sussurros... E resmungos... – ela piscou e chamou-a – Hey, me ajuda aqui, preciso desabotoar esse vestido.

- S-s-sim Senhorita.

Com a ajuda da criada ela tomou o banho que havia sido preparado para ela e logo colocou o vestido. Os cabelos longos encaracolaram leve e naturalmente assim que ela os penteou. Colocou o vestido. E parou na frente do espelho redondo com moldura detalhada de ouro branco. Suspirou. Se virou para Tenten.

- Tem mais alguma coisa que 'meu amado senhor' deseja que eu faça?

- Pediu que descesse.

- Certo...

- Vou me retirar. Com licença, Alteza... – Tenten deu três passos de frente pra ela, curvada e depois virou-se e saiu do aposento.

A princesa respirou profundamente. Mirou o espelho mais uma vez, contraindo o rosto na mais pura expressão de desprezo.

- Eu virei um prêmio.


	5. Os novos Estranhos no Castelo

Não to demorando muito pra postar os capítulos. Tem sido muito fácil e muito difícil escrever a fic. Fácil, porque é MÓITO BOOOM ESCREVER FORA DO UNIVERSO NINJA!!! E difícil porque eu pesquiso MÓOÓÓÓITO pra não dizer bobagem. Já pensou dizer que, sei lá, os cavaleiros usavam armadura prateada? Fala sério, tem que falar da loriga... Das espadas... As coisa de couro, tudo certeenhoooo. E as vezes eu não acho o que eu queria e tenho que mudar a cena inteira em função de uma coisa que eu nom sei, e nom quero falar coisa errada.

Mas ta sendo bom demais escrever a fic. E CONSEGUI A APROVAÇÃO DA MINHA IRMÃÃÃÃ!!! CARA! É TÃO DIFÍCIL ELA DIZER QUE GOSTOU DE UMA FIC MINHA! (pelo menos de Naruto, ela ta de cara pq eu nom escrevo mais HP). Estou muito orgulhosa de mim mesma. Palmas pra mim!

E palmas pra vocês que lêem e pros que comentaram!

Dayane-chan

Hina Sakura Uchiha

Vingador Uchiha

Mye-chan

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2

Valeu por tudo gente! Sem vocês eu desanimava!

EEEEEEEEEE... O CAPÍTULO 4!

Nota: Naruto não me pertence e... EU ODIEI ESSE POEMA QUE EU FIZ! FICOU UMA DROGA, NÃO REPAREM!

**Blood and sand mix on the ****floor**

**(Sangue e areia se misturam no chão)**

**Glory and honour ****are not what they fight for**

**(Glória e honra não é o por o que eles lutam)**

**They fight for the people, and those who can't defend**

**(Eles lutam pelas pessoas, e por aqueles que não podem se defender)**

**They are not happy and as they pretend**

**(Eles não são felizes como eles fingem ser)**

**They learned to live as a family**

**(Eles aprenderam a viver como uma família)**

**That's the biggest happyness they'll ever see**

**(E essa é a maior felicidade que eles vão conhecer)**

**Sick of the battles, sick of the wars...**

**(Cansados das batalhas, cansados das guerras)**

**But unfortunately, this is what they are...**

**(Mas infelizmente, isso é o que eles são.)**

**They are kights, they are only men**

**(Eles são cavaleiros, eles são apenas homens.)**

**They want their freedom... Or so they say.**

**(Eles querem liberdade. Ou pelo menos é isso que eles dizem.)**

Capítulo 4

Os Novos Estranhos no Castelo

Ela contou até dez e saiu. Andou calma e elegantemente até a ponta da escada. Mirou o salão principal com superioridade, ousando fitar a todos nos olhos. A peça estava cheia de homens. Cavaleiros, soldados, sirs... Ou apenas homens. Homens esses que pareceram ainda mais homens quando a fitaram cheios de desejo. A repulsa dentro dela cresceu, enquanto descia as escadas de pedra e mármore. Levantou uma sobrancelha ao sentir todos os olhares queimando em sua pele. Andou até o homem de cabelos grisalhos e olhos incrivelmente azuis, vestido com roupas caras e elegantes, e fez um breve gesto de cabeça, que significava a reverência devida ao seu Rei. Baixou o tom. Ela era um fantoche dele. Uma mera marionete que ele controlava. Se não agisse como queria sofreria as conseqüências. E as cicatrizes nas costas estavam lá para comprovar. De cabeça baixa e voz levemente rouca chamou-o.

- Meu pai... Desejava falar-me?

- Sim. Senhores, esta é minha filha e Princesa deste Reino.

- É uma moça muito bonita. – ela ouviu um dos 'negociantes' declarar e sentiu-se ainda mais enojada.

- Certamente.

- Com quantos anos ela está, Akihiro?

- Dezenove.

- _'Resolveu fazer um dossiê da minha vida para parecer um pai atencioso na frente dos outros? A última vez que olhei pra cara dele tinha 16 anos... Não achei que ele gastaria tempo decorando a minha idade...'_

- Está na idade para casar, não é mesmo? – o outro disse debochada e intencionalmente mirando-a com puro fogo.

- É o que parece. Mas não viemos discutir a vida de minha filha. Temos assuntos mais importantes para cuidar.

- Claro.

- Com licença, Senhor...

A súbita voz jovem no recinto fez ela levantar os olhos. O homem era realmente jovem, a pele clara contrastando perfeitamente com os cabelos escuros, lisos e compridos, amarrados embaixo, pedaços da franja caídos nos bonitos olhos claros. Eram tão claros que ela poderia jurar que eram brancos. Usava vestes claras, e a capa denunciava que era no mínimo importante em seu Reino.

- Quem é você?

- Oh! Perdoe-me...

Ela desviou os olhos para quem falava agora. Não era o mesmo homem de antes. Surpreendentemente a voz que não parava parecia ter sumido, assim como seu dono. Quem havia começado a falar era um homem na casa dos trinta anos. Cabelos prateados, olhos escuros. A maior parte do rosto era coberto por uma máscara, que ela imaginou se não estaria cobrindo cicatrizes de guerra. Este deu uma forte batida nas costas do outro, que parecera não sentir.

- Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi, chefe da cavalaria, que por sinal, se apresentará ao senhor amanhã de manhã bem cedo, acabamos nos dispersando no caminho, veja bem. Este é Hyuuga Neji... Um dos meus melhores cavaleiros. – à menção da última frase, um homem loiro de olhos muito azuis, alto e forte, com feições infantis, mas extremamente desejável como ela acrescentou mentalmente, se remexeu inquieto atrás deles, murmurando alguma coisa que ela não entendeu.

- Sua generosidade me comove, Senhor... – disse o moreno sem alterar o ar indiferente e parecendo nada comovido.

- E sua idade me espanta, meu jovem... Quantos anos tem? Vinte e três? Vinte e cinco?

- Vinte e um, Senhor.

- Gostaria que me narrasse esta proeza mais tarde. Mas desejava falar-me algo? – o mais jovem falou algo mais baixo para o mais velho, que fez um sinal de concordância e se virou para o Rei daquele país.

- Senhor, meus homens estão cansados, foi uma longa viagem até seu Reino, e muitos de nós nos ferimos em batalhas contra inimigos deste Reino.

- Entendo... Filha? – ela pulou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado e relutantemente desviou os olhos dos dois cavaleiros para o pai.

- Sim meu pai...

- Você é boa curandeira, não?

- De certa forma... – a moça de cabelos róseos disse não entendendo bem onde ele queria chegar. Aprendera muito sobre medicina com uma antiga curandeira da cidadela em que vivia, que cuidara da família por anos...

- Então está decidido. Comande a equipe de curandeiros para que consertem os homens deste senhor à minha frente. – ela sentiu o sangue ferver e a raiva tomar conta, enquanto resignadamente abaixava a cabeça e se retirava para buscar os materiais necessários apenas dizendo um...

- Como quiser, meu pai. Tenham a bondade... – ela fez sinal para que a seguissem.

- Yo... Neji... – ela ouviu outra voz, um pouco mais infantil. Aquela mesma voz de resmungo do loiro de antes.

- Que é, Naruto? – _'Então esse é o nome dele...'_

- Você viu o teme?

- Pára de chamar ele assim...

- Você obviamente não ouviu quando eu falei que nós tínhamos nos dispersado durante a viagem.– o que havia se apresentado como Kakashi falou pensativo. Ela prestava atenção a tudo, curiosamente.

- Ne... Eu ouvi... Mas eu achei que ele estava logo atrás de nós. Essa é a Princesa?

- Sim. – ela ficou corada quando sentiu os olhos azuis percorrerem seu corpo de cima a baixo.

- Ah, eu acho ela bonitinha. – tudo o que ouviu foi a cotovelada que o outro dera nele e sorriu para si mesma.

- Mas não devia. Ela é Princesa, você é cavaleiro. Você a protege, se põe a serviço dela, não tem que achar ela bonitinha, seu desrespeitoso. – aquele que ela achava ter ouvido se apresentar como Neji parecera ser o responsável pela cotovelada.

- Você que é um...

- Senhores... – ela se virou para encarar os Cavaleiros que pararam subitamente e coraram ao serem pegos de surpresa.

- Sentimos muito, Alteza...

- Queiram esperar um segundo nesta sala enquanto busco os curandeiros... – A princesa abriu uma porta, indicando que entrassem e logo depois desapareceu na escuridão do castelo. Apenas teve tempo para ouvir um último comentário do loiro.

- Ah, ela é mesmo bonitinha... – e um barulho de corpo caindo no chão se fez ouvir, fazendo-a levantar as sobrancelhas em irritação enquanto seguia seu caminho até os aposentos dos curandeiros.

É isso aí, guys... Já viram gente conhecida na cavalaria né? n.n

Pois é... Foi isso aí. Então gentes... Acho que não tenho nada pra comentar.

That's all guys. Cheers!


	6. O homem nas sombras

Hey there! Fiquei muito feliz com a quantidade de reviews que eu recebi! Tipo... Foram OITO! E é geralmente na média de quatro, então... n.n''''

Desculpa pela demora desse capítulo, é que eu tinha escrito no laptop do meu pai, e a SANTA aqui deixou cair X.X Digamos que ele quebrou o monitor e eu perdi a confiança dele para com seus bens tecnológicos e também tinha perdido o capítulo. Graças a Deus, ele conectou o laptop num monitor velho que ele tinha e eu pude recuperar o meu precioso capítulo! Assim como o cap. 6 que sem querer sem metida, TINHA FICADO MUITO BOM! (embora minúsculo)

Agradecendo aos reviews!!!

Mye-chan (Thanks!!! E aqui vai o cap.)

anynha (brigada! Eu também amo a época medieval!)

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 (thankio!)

pen of Angel (brigada pela informação e aqui ele aparece... Mais ou menos)

Eitir (brigada n.n)

Bolinho-chan (continuando! –presta continência-)

Haine Uzumaki (SEU REVIEW REALMENTE ME EMOCIONOU! Brigadão!)

Hina Sakura Uchiha (brigada, miga!)

Vocês sabem que os caps são pequenos, mas não tem nada que eu possa fazer ó.ò Melhor acabar logo antes que a explicação fique maior que o cap!!! XD

Nota: Naruto não me pertence. Mas se pertencesse... hehehehe

Nota²: O poema vai ficar horrível, não reparem.

**Turning a corner, she sighs**

**(Virando uma esquina, ela suspira)**

**The dark made her force her eyes**

**(A escuridão a fazia forçar seus olhos)**

**As she felt someone near**

**(Assim que sentiu alguém perto)**

**She smiled to herself, no trace of fear**

**(Sorriu para si mesma, nenhum traço de medo)**

**Turned around, flipping on her heels**

**(Virou-se, girando nos calcanhares)**

**His hot breath on her neck she feels**

**(Sua respiração quente em seu pescoço ela sente)**

**As tears began to role down her face**

**(Assim que as lágrimas começaram a rolar sua face)**

**He held her in a comforting embrace**

**(Ele a segurou em um abraço confortante)**

Capítulo 5

O homem nas sombras

Seguia seu caminho pelos corredores escuros do castelo. Ela fechava os olhos e tentava não ouvir os sons que os ratos e baratas produziam ao correr pelo chão. A escuridão, de certa forma, era reconfortante. Ela a envolvia completamente, fazendo-a se esquecer de tudo o que acontecia na luz. De tudo o que tinha que fingir sob a claridade. Apoiou-se na parede e suspirou de forma cansada. Estava tão farta de tudo o que a cercava. Estava farta de todas as pessoas que a cercavam. Farta de quem fingia ser. E farta até de quem realmente era. Fazia tanto tempo que fingia que já nem poderia dizer o que era realidade e o que era mentira.

Para sua surpresa, ouviu um suspiro. Um suspiro cansado. Assim como o dela. Um suspiro que poderia dizer mil e uma coisas... Ou não dizer absolutamente nada. Automaticamente puxou um dos candelabros apagados localizados nas fendas nas paredes. Ela sabia se defender. Tivera que aprender da forma mais dolorosa. Direcionou o objeto à sua frente, como se quisesse mostrar a quem estava adiante que estava armada.

E foi neste momento que ela ouviu. Uma movimentação no meio das sombras. Um farfalhar de capa, e o barulho típico de couro roçando em couro. Ela deu três passos para trás, ao ver dobrando o corredor uma pessoa segurando uma tocha acessa.

- Pode baixar o candelabro, não farei nada a você.

Aquela voz a fez parar. Era uma voz masculina, com certeza, e ela estava certamente farta delas. Mas aquela era diferente. Sim, era jovem e levemente rouca, baixa... Respeitosa e autoritária ao mesmo tempo. Aquela simples e pequena frase fez descer calafrios por sua espinha. E isso não era algo que ela costumava sentir. Olhos verdes encontraram olhos negros. O homem a sua frente era diferente de todos os que ela já tinha visto na vida. Os cabelos curtos e negros, rebeldes, displicentemente despenteados, como se não ligasse para o estado deles. Era pálido, alto e forte. Usava vestes negras, com a espada pendurada na bainha, presa ao cinto de couro. Ela era fria, e era nada emocional, mas sabia reconhecer beleza quando a via. E ali estava a pura beleza rústica parada na sua frente, fitando seus olhos, um sorriso amigável no rosto.

- Quem é você?

- Quem sou eu? É uma pergunta difícil... Não sei se saberia responder...

- Pare com os jogos. Quem é você?

- Eu sou parte das pessoas estranhas que adentraram seu castelo há poucas horas, Princesa. E quem é você?

- O que quer dizer com isso? Você mesmo falou. Eu sou Sakura Haruno, Princesa deste país, Senhora deste Feudo, futura Rainha deste reino... – o homem a sua frente deu um passo para frente, fazendo-a ir muito para trás e bater na parede fria. Ele continuou a se aproximar.

Seus movimentos eram silenciosos e graciosos, como os de um gato. Ele possuía aqueles olhos negros perigosamente hipnotizantes. Ele era muito mais alto que ela. Tinha aquela postura superior, mas não arrogante. Não tirava o sorriso da face. Ele não tinha medo de fitá-la Ele desafiava sua autoridade se aproximando e a encurralando daquele jeito. Ele olhava bem fundo dentro de seus olhos, como que procurando algum ponto fraco. Parecia que ia desenterrar todos os seus segredos apenas com aquele olhar. E alguém assim, era uma ameaça. Ele inclinou a cabeça na direção dela, repetindo numa voz ainda mais baixa:

- Quem é você, Sakura Haruno? – desta vez ela não pôde esconder. Não sabia o que acontecera com toda a sua frieza, certeza e indiferença, mas balançou a cabeça desoladamente, com uma expressão desesperada.

- E-e-eu... Não sei!

- Foi o que eu achei. No momento que eu te vi naquele salão.

Por fim, o misterioso homem afastou-se, esboçando um sorriso satisfeito e dobrando o corredor logo em seguida.

Sakura escorregou até sentir-se colidir com o chão. Algo não estava certo. Algo estava MUITO errado. Ela não gostava do jeito que aquele homem se comportava, não gostava do jeito que ele conseguia fazê-la fraquejar, não gostava do jeito que aqueles olhos negros a analisavam, não gostava do tom de voz dele, não gostara do jeito com que ele ousou chegar muito perto dela! Ela não gostava dele. Não gostava mesmo.

Ainda assim... Ele a fizera se sentira humana por alguns segundos. Era como se não tivesse que fingir. Como se ele não ligasse para sua arrogância e frieza, e ignorasse todos os trocentos títulos de nobreza que ela carregava.

Aquele homem... Mexera com ela.

E ela não era alguém que pudesse ser mexida. Ela queria satisfações. E queria agora.

- Espera! – ela dobrou o corredor pelo qual ele seguira, dando de cara com uma criada, que abaixou a cabeça imediatamente.

- Alteza...

- Você! Viu pra que lado foi um homem que foi por esse corredor?

- Perdoai-me, alteza, mas não havia homem nenhum.

- Mas... Como...? Impossível...

- Posso me retirar?

- Que? Ah é, sim, claro!

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos róseos e suspirou fundo. Ótimo. Ele sumira. E agora? O castelo não era tão grande que se pudesse perder uma pessoa dentro. Ela iria achá-lo. E quando achasse... Ele que se preparasse pra ouvir. Porque ela era Sakura Haruno. E Sakura Haruno nunca deixa ninguém se aproximar demais e sair ileso. E aquele homem que saíra do meio das sombras ia aprender a não mexer com ela de novo.

Fazendo esse juramento a si mesma, girou nos calcanhares e continuou sua rota anteriormente desviada. Os aposentos dos curandeiros.

_Ice Cherry Blossoms_

Acho que não tenho mais nada pra comentar. Deu pra notar agora quem é o "mistérioooo" que todo mundo vai saber quem é? XD

Então... That's all guys... Take care!


	7. Meus leais Cavaleiros

Hey guys! Bem, eu tô muito feliz com os reviews de vocês, e bem... Esse capítulo ta pronto! Eu sei que eu demoro muuuuuuuuuito pra postar eles geralmente, mas eu me inspirei e esse saiu rapidinho!

Eu tô MUITO orgulhosa desse capítulo, sério, sem querer ser metida ou me achar, mas eu amei escrever ele, e modéstia a parte acho que ta bem legal.

Não deixando de agradecer aos meus amados leitores que deixaram reviews, é claro!

Nana-chan (idiota nada, vc é demais! Obrigada, amei a review!)

Mye-chan (brigada, eu tento xD)

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 (tá sim, só o que pifou foi o monitor, meu pai conseguiu resgatar meus arquivos, e é por isso que o cap. 5 saiu xD Thankio, thankio!)

hikari-sama (Pois é, eu não gosto da Sakura normal, por isso eu sempre faço ela diferente. Obrigadaaaa!)

Kah (Nhá, ela não é do mal, só é... Um pouquinho... Diferente. Ashaushau Brigada pela review!)

Saya-oneechan (desculpe por demorar, é que eu preciso de um humor certo pra escrever essa fic, e até eu entrar nele pode levar um certo tempo... xD Obrigada!)

Vingador Uchiha (Thanks! Vou tentar postar mais rápido mas além do negócio do humor eu tenho a preguiça xD VOU ME ESFORÇAR! Ò.Ó)

Thank you, thank you, you beautiful little flowers! Se não fosse por vocês essa autora já teria desanimado... Vocês fazem o meu mundo mais feliz! E leitor feliz é leitor lendo, passem adiante e ignorem essa autora.

P.S. Eu escrevi esse capítulo ao som de três músicas, se quiserem ouvir enquanto lêem...

Falling off the Face of the Earth – Matt Wertz

London Skies – Jamie Cullum

High and Dry – Jamie Cullum

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. – suspira-

**He can't see the sun**

**(Ele não consegue ver o sol)**

**Above him only clouds**

**(Acima dele apenas nuvens)**

**Can't listen the rain**

**(Não consegue ouvir a chuva)**

**Only listens the shouts**

**(Apenas escuta os gritos)**

**Her prays he could still hear**

**(As preces dela ele ainda podia ouvir)**

**And feels again his fear**

**(E sente novamente seu medo)**

**She smiles and he cries**

**(Ela sorri e ele chora)**

**Whispered some words and kissed him goodbye**

**(Sussurrou algumas palavras e deu um beijo de despedida)**

"**Keep on smiling", she said**

**("Siga sorrindo", ela disse)**

**And pushed him under the bed**

**(E o empurrou para debaixo da cama)**

**He still remembered the day**

**(Ele ainda podia lembrar do dia)**

**When they were all taken**** away**

**(Em que todos foram tirados dele)**

Capítulo 6

Meus leais Cavaleiros

A beleza daqueles olhos ônix era como a beleza das nuvens cinzentas que encobriam o sol naquela manhã tão escura. Desconhecida. Os orbes negros sempre haviam carregado um ar doce acompanhados de um semblante suave. Aquele sorriso meigo havia sido conforto em épocas difíceis, assim como aquelas nuvens que pairavam acima do castelo. Dias de inverno haviam sido genitores de agradáveis memórias. Memórias essas, que nem no mais tardar da velhice, no estado mais grave de doença escapariam de sua mente. Ele jamais esqueceria dos bons momentos que passara quando pequeno naquele castelo. Um castelo parecido com este...

E era isso que fazia do inverno sua estação preferida, por isso que a chuva era sua companheira, que as nuvens eram amigas de longa data e a neve em que pisava no momento tão estranhamente afável...

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros em perfeito desalinho enquanto soltava um suspiro pesado, como que tentando resistir a uma tentação invisível. Uma nova onda de lembranças lhe invadiram a mente e um turbilhão de sentimentos foram revividos em questão de segundos. Ele sentia falta deles. De todos. Apesar de saber que devia deixá-los para trás, não conseguia. Não havia um dia em que não pensasse em todos aqueles que há tanto tempo almejava rever.

E o que mais doía é que era impossível. Não era uma questão de guerra, de segurança, não importava os perigos que ele teria que correr para chegar ao lugar. Não importava quantas milhas ele cavalgasse, quantos quilômetros percorresse, quantos milhões de guerreiros derrotasse no caminho, quantos ferimentos lhe causariam, o que mais doía era saber que ao chegar lá não estaria _nada _esperando por ele. Não havia mais nada. E já fazia um bom tempo...

Levantou a face para o céu cor de pedra fria, abrindo os braços e murmurando amigavelmente, como se estivesse conversando...

- Nihil sub sole novum¹...

Girou nos calcanhares e seguiu em direção da porta para adentrar os corredores congelados da enorme e bela construção, ignorado o vento cortante que batia em seu rosto e fazia sua capa negra e pesada se agitar levemente, à medida que se afastava, deixando para trás todo o branco que cobria os jardins.

Continuou andando, sem saber direito o rumo que estava tomando. Não estava raciocinando muito bem no momento, seus pés o guiavam. Seu corpo poderia estar preso ao chão de pesados blocos de pedra, mas sua cabeça andava longe... Anos antes... Faces tornadas desconhecidas pelo tempo continuavam a surgir no fundo da mente, fazendo-o rir das lembranças que traziam consigo. Ora uma tapeçaria importante arruinada, ora uma bronca, ora momentos alegres da família reunida... Lembranças tão queridas quanto doídas.

Mal pôde notar quando seus pés pararam na frente de uma sala. Dois metros e meio do mais puro e caro mogno, esculpido detalhadamente bloqueavam sua passagem. Dois guardas seguravam lanças em um 'X', impedindo sua entrada. Ele suspirou e levantou a capa, mostrando a bainha da espada com um símbolo. Afirmando com a cabeça, os homens retiraram as lanças e abriram, com certa dificuldade, as pesadas portas, dando passagem ao cavaleiro à sua frente.

Adentrou o cômodo, apoiando a mão no cabo da espada, a passos largos, para se juntar à pequena delegação no centro do, como ele pôde identificar imediatamente, salão principal. Cumprimentou o Chefe da Cavalaria com um maneio de cabeça, fazendo o homem sorrir por trás da máscara que usava. Logo as outras seis figuras vieram saudar-lhe. O primeiro foi o homem loiro de vinte e poucos anos, que deu-lhe um grande tapa nas costas, para bagunçar-lhe os cabelos logo após.

- Ow, teme! Onde raios você tinha se enfiado! Todo mundo aqui tava preocupado! – ele fez sinal para os outros, que desviaram os olhares, desinteressados. – Não tava?

- É, Naruto, tava sim. – Kakashi, riu.

- Desculpe. – o moreno respondeu com um sorriso constrangido – Eu pensei em dar um passeio pelo castelo.

- AAAARGH! Por que você sempre faz isso??? A gente pode te dar a maior bronca que você ta sempre sorrindo e se desculpando...

- É que diferente de você, Naruto, ele escutou as lições sobre educação do Kakashi. – Neji replicou, implicante.

- É que eu não gosto de arrumar confusão. É mais fácil se desculpar. – ele continuou com o sorriso no rosto, fazendo o loiro em frente a si emburrar.

- Por isso que eu sempre eu implico com o Kiba...

- Mas o que...? Você me paga, seu... – um moreno, cabelos castanhos e curtos, pulou nas costas do outro, os olhos negros em chamas.

- OOOOUCH!

Um par de olhos verdes acompanhava a conversa, seu dono deixou escapar uma risada, que não passou despercebida pelo homem ao seu lado, remexendo nos cabelos castanhos presos, cansado. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha ao pousar os orbes escuros na pessoa ao lado. Era raro vê-la rir tão sinceramente. Abriu a boca para comentar tal fato, mas sua atenção foi desviada ao ver a porta se abrindo novamente.

Por ela entraram o Rei, e a Princesa, esta última de cabeça baixa, segurando a frente do, simples porém bonito, vestido de um rosa claro, levantando-a levemente, para que não arrastasse no chão nem tropeçasse. Os longos cabelos róseos soltos, com apenas duas mechas presas para trás. Quando os olhos azuis do monarca fitaram a confusão dentro da sala, ele pigarreou, levemente aparvalhado, começando a ter uma sensação de que teria ainda muito desagrado com tal cavalaria.

- Senhores... – a voz baixa e levemente brincalhona de Kakashi ecoou pelo recinto, fazendo Kiba parar de tentar socar Naruto, e todos os seis homens andarem até ele, fazendo uma formação que já parecia combinada, todos de pé, em uma fila, um do lado do outro. – Estes são meus cavaleiros. Eles são da maior confiança. São como... Meus filhos. – ele sorriu, paternalmente, fazendo todos eles olharem para o chão, constrangidos com a declaração.

- Bom... Bom... – o homem mais velho passava por eles, como que os analisando. A filha estava parada onde ele estava antes, ou seja, na ponta da fila, de frente para um cavaleiro. – Bem vindos ao País do Fogo.

- Comecemos com as apresentações, sim?

- Claro.

- O senhor já conhece Neji.

- Sim.

- Este é Naruto. O nosso cavaleiro mais... Dedicado.

- Ooi! – ele acenou, feliz. O Rei sorriu, embora no fundo estive descontente com este tipo de comportamento.

- Kiba. Ele é o nosso guia. Tem o melhor senso de direção de nós oito. – O Chefe da Cavalaria riu, como se lembrasse de alguma coisa.

- Inuzuka Kiba ao seu dispor! – ele brincou.

- Gaara. Nosso espião. – o homem ruivo, de profundos olhos verdes encarou-o de um jeito que fez 'Sua Majestade' tremer nas bases, soltando um grunhido em resposta.

- E um humooor... – debochou Kiba cutucando Naruto.

- Shikamaru. Ele é o nosso estrategista. E embora seja um preguiçoso é bem eficiente. – o mais velho brincou dando um tapa nas costas do moreno de olhos escuros.

- Heh, isso dói.

- Desculpe. Este aqui... É Sasuke. – ele disse pousando a mão no ombro do homem de cabelos e olhos negros.

- Ótimo, eu...

- Espera, não acabou. Falta uma.

- Você esqueceu de dizer 'Senhorita'.

Uma voz feminina se fez presente no cômodo, e, pasmo, o Rei viu uma mulher de uns 25 anos no máximo, se aproximar com um sorriso arrogante no rosto. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros presos em quatro rabos-de-cavalo, e grandes olhos de um verde aveludado. O que mais o deixou chocado, entretanto, era a espécie de armadura pouco feminina que ela usava, e a espada que carregava na cinta. Kakashi riu e apontou para ela.

- Sinto muito. Da próxima vez digo 'Senhores e Senhorita.' Senhor, esta é Temari, um dos meus cavaleiros mais fortes. – ele abaixou o tom – Você não ia querer ser inimigo dela quando ela tem uma espada ou um arco-e-flecha na mão.

- O que anda falando ai, Kakashi?

- Nada não.

- Uma... Donzela na cavalaria? – o ocupante do trono coçou o queixo, visivelmente incomodado. – Certamente é uma cavalaria bem... Incomum.

- Donzela sim, - Temari começou, trocando o peso de uma perna para outra – indefesa não. – terminou em um tom um pouco ofensivo e ameaçador, levando a mão até o cabo da espada. Levantando as sobrancelhas o Rei largou as mãos ao lado do corpo e suspirou, como se decidindo que tinha assuntos mais importantes pra tratar do que uma mulher na cavalaria. Afinal de contas, se ela morresse a culpa não seria dele.

- Como disser, Senhorita. Agora, com licença, preciso retirar-me.

Assim que ele virou-se para ir embora, a Princesa sorriu levemente, como que se desculpasse, e seguiu-o. A loira se apoiou no ombro de Sasuke e suspirou.

- Olhando ela me faz dar graças a Deus por aquele ataque ao meu castelo...

- Não diz uma coisa dessas, Tema-nee-san... – o moreno reclamou, chateado.

- Ah, desculpa, Sasuke, eu não quis dizer que... Desculpa. – ela se cortou, lembrando de nunca tocar em assuntos delicados assim. Assim que as portas se fecharam novamente ela bufou e apontou para elas. – Viu o jeito que aquele porco machista duvida de mim? Ah, eu bem que gostaria de fazer ele de alvo. – ela apontou para a porta como se fosse um revólver – Cabeça... Bull's eye²...

- Temari. – Kakashi a cortou.

- Desculpe. – ela disse nada sinceramente.

- Mas não importa o que esses porcos chauvinistas acham de você! – começou Neji. – Não perde a compostura por causa deles. Você é superior.

- É! Você já provou pra gente que é tão boa quanto qualquer um de nós! – Kiba continuou pra ele.

- Ne... Não importa se você é mulher. Você vai sempre a nossa nee-san. O cavaleiro mais assustador que eu já conheci. – Naruto murmurou com voz de criança, que fez ela rir e dar um abraço em todos eles ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas vocês são uns bebês mesmo! Anda! A gente tem trabalho!

_These are the Ice Cherry Blossoms..._

ENTÃO… O que vocês acharam? Ein? Ein? Caham. O poema deu um belo dum trabalho. E nem sei se ficou bom... Ah!

Nihil sub sole novum ¹ - Acredito eu, que todos, ou muita gente consiga entender, mas pra quem não sabe... É uma expressão em latim, que significa "nada novo debaixo do sol". Eu queria que ele dissesse algo como "Continua a mesma coisa" ou "Eu ainda tô aqui", mas achar isso em latim... Tsc, muito difícil, não consegui. Aí eu peguei o "nada novo debaixo do sol" que encaixou legal e... Deu pra entender né?

Bull's eye² - É o como eles chamam o centro de um alvo em inglês.

Espero que tenham gostado, porque EU gostei xD

Bye bye kids... EEEEE... Por favor, quero saber o que vocês acham, reviews são muuuuito bem vindos.


	8. Uma Bela Fachada

Capítulo 7

HEY THERE, GUYYYYS!

Qnt tempo foi? 5 meses? A última vez que eu postei foi dezembro, se eu me lembro bem. QUE VERGONHA!

Demorou pra sair, mas aqui está, com os cumprimentos da autora, muito feliz com o cap. E são 2 da manhã e o pai dela só deixou ela postar porque ela falou que era muito importante! Viu como a família apóia escritores? xD

Eu to correndo justamente por isso, não vou poder fazer grandes comentários pq era pra eu ter desligado o pc há uma meia hora atrás. (lembra o que eu disse do meu pai? Digamos que ele nom deu exatamente permissão, só calou a boca quando eu disse que tava escrevendo).

Pessoinhas do meu coração que eu amo!

Saya-oneechan

Anala Blackwell

Kah

Pah-Chan

Sora Malfoy

Mye-chan

Juju

hikari-sama

Lolitah

Ana Clara

Nyaro-Chan

Ruby Lolita

Gente, valeu mesmo, espero que gostem desse cap. Eu faço especialmente pra vocês.

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e vocês sabem disso, então pula essa parte.

Nota: Sem poema no momento (SÃO 2 DA MANHÃ, JAH FALEI ISSO?) Depois eu edito o cap. E faço um.

Nota²: Eu ouvi enquanto fazia esse cap. Three Wishes - The Pierces. A música é muito boa, eu imaginei ela na parte em que eles... Não vou contar, siga lendo!

Capítulo 7

Uma Bela Fachada

Ela entra no salão. Discreta, acena com a cabeça para alguns parados à porta. Ele, como que por instinto, nota sua presença. Ela decide fazer a volta por detrás das mesas, até chegar no devido assento reservado para si. Ela tem graça, tem um jeito de andar... Ele não pode deixar de notar. Um dos lordes por perto levanta de sua cadeira acolchoada e com uma risadinha mal intencionada puxa a cadeira dela, para que ela possa sentar. Ele levanta uma sobrancelha. Ela, por sua vez, apenas lançou um sorriso fraco ao homem ao seu lado sentando-se. Costas eretas, rosto impassível. Ele apóia o queixo na mão, pensativo. Hora ou outra algum aristocrata passava por ela e lhe cumprimentava. O sorriso que ela os direcionava não poderia ser mais falso. Riu, de leve, com essa afirmação.

E então, a música começa. As flautas e violas tocavam melodias antigas e animadas, que convidavam os suficientemente bêbados a dançar. Ele lançou um último olhar à Princesa antes de ser cutucado pelo amigo.

- Eu achei que esse jantar ia ser chato, mas tem até musica... – observou Naruto.

- E tem até os bêbados dançantes – debochou Kiba vendo o montinho que se formava no centro do salão. Ele riu e o rosto contorceu-se em uma expressão brincalhona.

- Vamos dançar?

- Há! Eu não vou dançar! – o loiro reclamou emburrado.

- É melhor assim! Lembra do incidente no País da Rocha? – Shikamaru lembrou enquanto cutucava o pedaço de carne em seu prato com certa desconfiança.

- Uuuuh! O País da Rocha! – Kiba implicou, acotovelando o outro de leve.

- Calem a boca! – o Uzumaki pediu, corado.

- Ah, aquele foi um banquete inesquecível. – Temari soltou uma risadinha e deu um cascudo no amigo – Sempre se metendo em problemas ein, Uzumaki? É por isso que você é o nosso pirralhinho.

- EU não sou criança. – ele começou - mas eu acho que o Kiba ali é. – concluiu dando de ombros, o outro se indignou imediatamente.

- O QUE? Cala a boca, pirralho!

- Cala você, pirralho!

- Cala você!

- Você! – enquanto eles brigavam os outros riam. Sasuke sorriu vendo os dois brigarem. Era sempre divertido ver as implicâncias.

Os olhos verdes o miravam arregalados. O jeito que ele jogava a cabeça para trás e ria. O jeito que ele falava com os outros. O jeito que ele era tratado. O jeito que estava sempre alegre. O jeito que era tudo tão óbvio. O jeito que ele se encaixava perfeitamente naquele quadro. Como ela não notara antes? Como ela não pensara mais cedo? Era disso que ele estava falando "_Eu sou parte das pessoas estranhas que adentraram seu castelo há poucas horas, Princesa._" Suas palavras ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos e faziam sua cabeça latejar. Fixou novamente o olhar em seu tão detestado "convidado".

Já o tinha achado. Já sabia quem ele era. Já podia acabar com ele. E ela ia fazê-lo. Era só ter a oportunidade perfeita e o plano perfeito. Era só o seu estômago parar de revirar. Era só ele parar de jogar a cabeça para trás. Era só ela parar de suar frio. Era só tudo voltar ao normal. Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se da cena constrangedora no corredor. Vinha tentando apagá-la da sua cabeça desde a noite anterior, ou pelo menos era o que falava a si mesma. Tinha algo, lá no fundo, que ficava trazendo à tona todos os sentimentos estranhos que ela sentira, e uma voz em sua cabeça que a contradizia. _Você não quer esquecer..._

E foi neste momento, enquanto ela o observava e ele voltava a observá-la, que os olhares de ambos os observadores se encontraram. Como lua encontra sol. Como chuva encontra o chão. Como brisa encontra mar. Como aspereza acha maciez. Um raivoso, que encontra um brincalhão.

Ele captou a raiva, isso que tornava seu olhar brincalhão. Enquanto ela fumegava, ele achava tudo isso muito divertido. Se tudo já era uma grande brincadeira... Por que não brincar ainda mais?

Uma música mais lenta começou a tocar. Ele olhou na direção dela, aquele sorriso enviesado, irônico, debochado, arquitetônico... Lindo

Preto no verde.

Ela franziu o cenho. Ele pretendia fazer alguma coisa. Aquele sorriso denunciava. Crispou os lábios e sustentou o olhar, decidida, determinada, raivosa... Magnífica.

Verde no preto.

Ele levantou. O mesmo sorriso sacana nos lábios. Os amigos o encararam, aquele olhar que perguntava o que o amigo loiro verbalizou segundos depois.

- O que diabos você ta fazendo?

- Você já vai ver.

- Sasuke!

- Shhh...

Ele endireitou as costas. Puxou a camisa, afim de ajeitá-la. Levantou o queixo. Vestiu sua melhor expressão facial e começou a andar. Passos que ele não treinava desde muito tempo. Passos largos, rápidos e lentos. Aquele andar... Metido. Os ombros pra trás. Arrogante. Lábios curvados. Cretino. Atravessou o salão. Destemido. Parou na frente dela. Abaixou a cabeça. Olhou-a. Aquele olhar por cima de óculos invisíveis. Ousado. Lhe estendeu a mão.

- Princesa.

Ela levantou os olhos, assim como o queixo. Aquele jeito nobre, calculado para ser exatamente não muito, mas o suficientemente desprezível. Aquele jeito que indagava 'o que diabos ele estava fazendo'. Aquele jeito que estava realmente curioso pra saber o que diabos ele estava fazendo. Mirou a mão estendida à sua frente e esperou a sentença que pendia no ar, pronta para sair dos lábios curvados do estranho à sua frente.

- Gostaria de dançar?

Atrevido.

- Por que não?

Inesperado.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, em surpresa. Sabia que ela não deixaria nada manchar sua imagem, mas imaginou que o dispensaria de um jeito que não a comprometesse. Ela sorriu. _Te peguei. _Levantou-se. Contornou a mesa, como ele tinha feito mais cedo. Andou até ele. Passos lentos e pequenos. Sem pressa. _O torture._ Teve que olhar pra cima para encará-lo. Ele era muito mais alto.

- Aposto que você não viu essa vindo.

Não vira. Nem por um segundo o pensamento de que ela aceitaria cruzou sua mente.

- Eu vi você vindo. E estava estonteante.

- Voce é... Inacreditável.

- Vindo da Senhorita, considero um elogio. – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, de um jeito risonho.

- Não foi. – ela completou, passando por ele e indo em direção ao centro do salão.

Posicionaram-se. Um do lado do outro. Distantes. Ele segurava sua mão, um pouco mais baixo que na altura do ombro. Ela olhava para frente. Algumas outras pessoas, entusiasmadas pela atitude de Sua Alteza, resolveram juntar-se. A música deu a deixa. Ela virou o rosto para encará-lo. O círculo se formou. Andaram, na roda, um, dois, três, quatro passos. Viraram-se um para o outro. As outras mãos se uniram. Um calafrio correu a espinha de cada um. Ela deu três passos para trás e ele a acompanhou. Logo depois, foram três passos para trás dele, que ela teve que acompanhar. A cada um passo dele eram três dela. Dois rodopios. O cabelo dela emanava um cheiro bom que ele não sabia explicar. Novamente, estava lado a lado, apenas as palmas de uma das mãos se tocavam enquanto eles giravam. Ambos sustentavam o olhar do outro.

Ela via que ele estava levando a sério. E ele viu que o sorriso dela era genuíno, e inesperadamente... Foi difícil de decifrar. Estava gostando? Absolutamente odiando? Achando engraçado o jeito que ele tentava irritá-la? Ou simplesmente ironizando o fato de que ele era um cavaleiro e sabia dançar? Pra falar a verdade... Nem ele sabia bem isso.

Um curvou-se para o outro. Ela menos que ele, claro.

Recomeçou-se a seqüência.

- Alguém sabe dançar... – ela debochou.

- Alguém tem um gênio incrivelmente agradável. – ele retrucou.

- Só pode estar falando de mim. – as palmas se tocaram. Ela devia acompanhá-lo nos três passos, mas ele a puxou pra mais perto que era necessário, inclinando a cabeça e sussurrando:

- Como foi que adivinhou? – ela correu os olhos pelo queixo másculo dele e a barba por fazer¹, parando nos lábios fortes, levemente pálidos.

- Supus. – ele a largou, e a fez girar os dois rodopios.

- Você supõe bastante?

- O senhor não tem, o senhor mesmo suas suposições?

- Tenho. Muitas delas, inclusive, são sobre você.

- Ficaria encantada de ouvir algumas...

- Como sua Alteza desejar... A principal suposição é... Você não é perfeita como parece. No fundo deve ser tão quebrada e desbotada como o resto de nós. Uma pobre alma infeliz... Com uma bela fachada. – ela encarou-o, a raiva crescendo nos olhos esmeralda.

- Voce pensa que sabe muito. Com essas suposições…

- Acredite, Princesa, eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre você. Mas eu sei, e muito, sobre solidão. E pessoas solitárias sempre tem uma coisa em comum.

- E seria?

- Estão sempre tentando esconder. – ele sorriu seu doce, aconchegante, sorriso de sempre.

A música acabou. Ele se curvou, levemente, em sinal de respeito. Beijou a mão dela, deu as costas e saiu andando, a deixando para trás. Sozinha., com algo que ela nunca pensou que tivesse. Um coração.

AEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! FIM DE CAPPPP!

¹ - Achei que a barba ia deixar ele mais gostoso. Cavaleiros sem barba parecem tão... Prefiro não comentar.

That was all! Valeu a espera gente! Até a próxima!


	9. CartaBomba

He was heaven, she was hell

EEEE… ELA RESSURGE DAS CINZAS! YEEEAH! TAKE THAT, PEOPLE!

Eu tinha o início desse capítulo no PC há séculos, mas não conseguia continuar! Então, eu tava aqui no meu quartinho com o meu laptopzinho no colo, ouvindo musiquinhas do Yiruma (ele é ótimo, por sinal, se vc gosta de música de piano) e aí me veio uma inspiração! E eu tive que escrever! E essa anta aqui fez o favor pra si mesma de escrever o capt. Inteiro em inglês, e depois teve que traduzir (idiota!). Por isso demorou tanto!

Mas tah aqui e eu to continuando minhas fics e eu to feliz por isso!

Agora, meus sinceros agradecimentos às pessoas que comentaram:

Maria Lua (muito obrigada pelo review, que bom que gostou da fic, é pra vocês que eu escrevo!)

Briih-chan-enciel (obrigada! E sim, a Sakura devia agarrar ele, mas fazer o que...)

Hitomi-imou-chan (obrigada pelo review e a resposta à sua pergunta vem logo abaixo!)

Mye-chan (Muito obrigada pela review, e eu adoro as provocações mesmo! xD)

Juju (DESCULPE DE NOVO PELA DEMORA! Mas saiu e aqui está e espero que goste!)

Respondendo às perguntas da Hitomi, eu tinha o backstory deles preparado e talvez eu poste algum dia como um bônus porque eu não acho que vá estragar a história se vcs souberem então, aqui vai um resuminho do que eu meio que pensei pra eles:

**Sasuke, Tema, Naruto, Gaara, Neji e Hinata – **Eles moravam num mesmo reino em que a família da Tema reinava. Aí num belo dia o reino foi atacado. Aí o clã do Sasuke foi morto assim como a família da Tema.O Naruto era órfão e quando pequeno os Uchiha levaram ele pra morar com eles, praticamente adotaram, sabe? Aí ele e o Sasuke se esconderam durante o ataque. O clã do Neji não foi todo morto, mas foi bem arrasado. O Neji fugiu durante o ataque. O Kakashi salvou a família real e depois quando tava levando eles embora prum lugar seguro, achou os outros. Ele colocou eles sob a guarda dele dizendo que tava treinando eles pra serem cavaleiros. A Hinata ficou no reino e por isso herdou as coisas do clã, que o Neji teria herdado se tivesse ficado. O Kankuro não aparece na história pq ele voltou pro reino depois pra assumir o trono já que alguém tinha que reinar. Ele pode ser mencionado ocasionalmente, mas duvido que vá aparecer.

**Shikamaru e Kiba – **Eles vêm de duas famílias nobres de cavaleiros e se tornaram aprendizes do Kakashi com uns 14, 15 anos, porque como parte da família de nobres eles tinham que ser cavaleiros.

Acho que é só isso. Qualquer coisa perguntem nos reviews.

Por favor, eu sei que eu sou preguiçosa e que demoro a postar, mas não desistam de mim! xD continuem lendo!

Thanks again, e aqui vai!

--

**He was heaven, she was hell**

(Ele era céu, ela era inferno)

**She was always why he fell**

(Ela sempre o porquê dele cair)

**She laughed as he cried**

(Ela ria enquanto ele chorava)

**No matter how hard he tried**

(Não importava quanto ele tentasse)

**He struggled to keep sane**

(Ele batalhava pra se manter são)

**And he lost it when she said his name**

(Mas enlouquecia quando ela dizia seu nome)

**And they would suffer each**

(E cada um iria sofrer)

**Out of the other's reach**

(Fora do alcance do outro)

**Cause she was his and he wished she wasn't**

(Porque ela era dele, e ele queria que ela não fosse)

**Cause she loves him and he obviously doesn't**

(Porque ela o ama e ele obviamente não a ama)

**If he walked away she would follow**

(Se ele se afastava ela o seguiria)

**Cause without him her life was hollow**

(Porque sem ele sua vida era vazia)

**Cause demons also want**

(Porque demônios também querem)

**And angels also hurt.**

(E anjos também machucam).

Capítulo 8

Carta-bomba

O sino tocou. Ela abriu os olhos instantaneamente. Ela estava acostumada. Todos os dias, desde que ela tinha doze anos era a mesma rotina. Acordar antes do amanhecer, limpar tudo, e pôr o café da manhã na mesa antes que qualquer um desperte. Se ela tivesse sorte, deixariam ela ficar na cozinha, desse jeito ela não corria riscos de encontrar qualquer tipo de realeza.

Ela suspirou, um suspiro cansado e profundo. Ela não gostava da vida no castelo. Ela não era ingrata, claro. Ela ouvia as histórias que as outras serventes lhe contavam. Trabalhar nos campos era uma vida quase insuportável e ela sabia a sorte que tinha por ser uma servente do castelo. Haviam pessoas muito pior que ela. Mas ainda assim… Ela pensava. Imaginava. Ouvia atentamente os contos que contavam aos pequenos. Ela desejava também que talvez algum daqueles lordes reparasse nela. Então enquanto ela limpava e cozinhava e lavava, ela sonhava com uma vida melhor. Um conto de fadas. Como as estórias.

- Tenten! – ela terminou de arrumar seu cabelo em um coque e virou-se para ver a chefe das serventes correndo em sua direção.

- Sim, senhora?

- Você vai limpar o castelo hoje.

- Sim senhora.

- Lembra o que eu te disse?

- Nunca olhar em seus olhos, fazer o que me mandam e nunca responder.

- Que bom que você se lembra.

Ela não tinha sorte. Nenhuma,

Xxx

- EEEEEE… BOM DIA SEU BANDO DE PERDEDORES!

Neji disse, pulando em cada um dos cavaleiros sonolentos (ou ainda dormindo) cavaleiros. Até jogando um livro na cabeça de Shikamaru. Eles se levantaram, preguiçosamente e reclamando. Principalmente Naruto, que tinha desenvolvido um péssimo habito de nunca acordar na hora. Ele simplesmente grunhiu, virou para o outro lado e continuou dormindo. Temari veio correndo do outro quarto pronta e perfeitamente vestida em sua espécie de armadura feminina.

- Bom dia, Neji! – ela disse beijando a bochecha de Neji.

- Bom dia, Tema. – ele mal tinha falado e ela andou até um ruivo totalmente acordado, sentando na beirada de sua cama, tirando suas mexas molhadas de suor da testa.

- Como você dormiu, Gaara?

- Bem.

- Não minta pra mim, Gaara.

- Não estou mentindo. – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você dormiu?

- Um pouco. Pare de perguntar, Temari, eu não sou um bebê!

- É, mas você é meu irmão, você espera que eu sente e assista você arranjar essas olheiras e não fazer nada?

- Exatamente. – ela suspirou, irritada.

- Homens… - e levantou-se, alongando os braços – Eu vou dar uma caminhada.

- Caminhada? Por que está toda vestida desse jeito, então?

- Eu não sei, eu descobri que eu gosto dessa armadura. – ela disse em um jeito divertido, virando-se para ir embora.

- Louca...

- Temari! Você sabe como acordar o Naruto?

- Ahn? Isso é fácil! – ela se aproximou de sua cama e gritou para a outra parte do quarto – Kiba! Você ouviu que a Hinata ta vindo?

- O QUÊ? – o loiro pulou tão alto que caiu da cama, direto no chão. Todos riram. – Ai...

- Você é.. Inacreditável…

- Hey, eu sou um homem apaixonado, não posso fazer nada! – ele disse erguendo as mãos em derrota.

- Kiba, o que houve?

Eles se viraram para ver um Kiba muito pálido, que parecia que estava prestes a vomitar.

- Kiba, o que há de errado com você?

- N-nada, eu to bem.

- Pelo amor de Deus, homem! Parece que você vai pôr tudo pra fora! Claro que você não ta bem!! – Naruto gritou, sempre hiperativo.

- Uh, Naruto, se eu fosse você eu teria cuidado... – Neji falou, sacana.

- O que? – Kiba e Naruto o olharam, confusos.

- Foi só falar da Hinata que ele ficou todo suado!

- O QUE??

- Você é doente, cara! – o moreno jogou um travesseiro no outro.

- Kiba...

- Que é, Naruto?

- Isso não é verdade, né?

- CLARO QUE NÃO É VERDADE, NARUTO!

- OKAY, OKAY, FOI SÓ UMA PERGUNTA!

- Eu to caindo fora daqui! – ele falou indo embora e batendo a porta.

- Ele sabe que ele não ta usando...? – Temari começou.

- É.

Alguns segundos depois eles ouviram um grito feminine e Kiba entrou correndo, fechando a porta.

- Assim que eu me vestir, eu to caindo fora daqui!

xxx

Era de tarde. Ele devia estar no castelo, almoçando com sua "família" e todas as outras pessoas. Mas ele não podia. Ele simplesmente não podia. Estava _nevando_. Quanto tempo ele tinha esperado pela neve… Ele achou que nunca aconteceria novamente. Ironicamente, a neve caiu no País do Fogo. Ele teve que sorrir. Isso parecia com algo que Neji diria. Ele abriu os braços e levantou o rosto aos céus, sentindo o frio entranhar-se em sempre aquecido ser. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. O frio atravessou as camadas de sua pele e invadiu sua corrente sanguínea. Ele estava todo gelado por dentro. E ainda assim, algo em seu peito – algo batendo em seu peito – continuava suave e quente...

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Ele virou-se lentamente ao som repentino de reprovação.

E lá estava ela. Longos cabelos róseos caíam em cachos em seus ombros frágeis, olhos de um verde esmeralda com aquele olhar tão típico deles mesmo. Suas bochechas pálidas levemente rosa por causa do vento. Mãos delicadas segurando fortemente a capa verde escuro sobre seu corpo, a protegendo – pelo menos de um pouco – do frio. Seu queixo pra cima, sua já eleita marca registrada, lhe dando seu ar arrogante de praxe. Sua expressão... Algo entre raiva e desespero. Tal visão, tais cores no meio de todo aquele branco… Alguém poderia acreditar que estava louco. Ele mesmo teria acreditado, se não a tivesse visto antes.

Ele não pôde evitar sorrir pacificamente para ela. Ela tremeu. Ele poderia ter rido. Ela odiava seu sorriso e ele podia dizê-lo. Aquilo somente o fazia sorrir mais. Ele estava no lar dela por algum tempo e ela sempre sairia da sala quando ele entrasse.

Não. Sua casa, sim. O lugar em que ela vivia, sim. A terra que um dia ela herdaria, de fato. Mas não seu lar. Nunca seu lar. Lar é um lugar em que você deve ser feliz e se sentir livre. E ele pensava que ela não se _sentiria_ livre se lhe _pagassem._ Sua alma já estava muito arruinada e congelada. Seu sorriso virou uma careta triste. Era muito gelo para derreter. Se ao menos ele pudesse...

Ele era quente o suficiente para dois.

Seu rosto se iluminou em um grande sorriso. Mais uma vez, ela tremeu. E mais uma vez, ele poderia ter rido. Ele iria rir, quando ela não estivesse ameaçando ir embora.

- Aproveitando o clima.

Ela foi surpreendida. Enrugou a testa, achando a resposta bem estranha. Seus olhos, especulativos enquanto ela raciocinava.

- Está frio. – ela disse como se fosse uma explicação.

E _então_ ele riu.

- Está. – ele concordou com um sorriso deliciado em suas bonitas feições – Gostaria de aproveitar o frio comigo? – ela trocou o peso de uma perna pra outra, incomodada, mas concordou. Aquela expressão curiosa e confusa ainda em seu belo rosto. – Vem. – ele gesticulou para que ela se aproximasse, e ambos sentaram na branca, fria e _molhada_ neve. Ele fez uma careta novamente, levantando-se rápido. Ele olhou para cima, para ela. – O que houve?

- É molhada. – ele jogou a cabeça para trás em uma gostosa gargalhada. – Não acho engraçado.

- Eu sinto muito, mas eu acho. – ele lhe lançou um meio sorriso, ainda rindo levemente. – Você nunca brincou na neve? – ela levantou o queixo novamente e começou a desamassar o vestido com a mão direita.

- E qual é a utilidade de _brincar_?

- Você já ouviu falar de diversão? – ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito e olhou para outra direção enquanto ele lhe observava. Ela ficou lá parada, sem em silêncio por _quinze_ minutos. Foi quando ele a chamou. – Hey, senhorita. – ela soltou um "hunft!" – Por favor, não seja assim...

- Meu _vestido_ está _molhado_! – ela falou num tom de voz muito agudo, levemente esganiçado. Ele inclinou a cabeça para frente, arrependimento em seus olhos escuros.

- Eu peço desculpas pelo seu vestido, foi uma brincadeira maldosa e foi terrivelmente rude rir da senhorita. Eu sinto muito, senhorita, eu realmente sinto. Minhas sinceras desculpas.

- Desculpas aceitas. – ela murmurou, quase um sussurro.

- Por favor, deixe-me mostrar o cavalheiro que eu sou lhe acompanhando até seu lar.

- Lar não. – ela corrigiu, devagar – Meu castelo, não meu lar.

Ela encarou a construção de pedra com uma dor profunda, tormento enchendo seus orbes claros. Durou apenas um segundo e meio, mas ele pode ver de relance aquele olhar. E ele sentiu. Sentiu um ímpeto de segurá-la em seus braços e a levar para longe de tudo. Ir embora. Ir embora com ela. Ele piscou algumas vezes até que finalmente pulou de sua repentina alucinação, apenas para achar aqueles orbes claros agora cheios de curiosidade e... Preocupação?

Ele não podia acreditar em seus olhos. Ela não se importava com _pessoas, _alguém como ele, que a perturbava o tempo todo que o diga! Mas se não era preocupação... O que era?

- Senhor... Vai continuar de pé no meio da neve o dia inteiro ou vai me acompanhar até meus aposentos?

- Eu vou lhe acompanhar, Sakura. – ela arregalou os olhos em puro choque e ele deu vivas secretamente. Lhe chamar pelo nome desrespeitando o fato de que ela era uma princesa era um passo maior do que ela pretendia dar.

- Como você se atreve...? – mas ela foi cortada por seu sorriso.

- Já que somos amigos agora, eu gostaria de deixar a formalidade de lado. Você se importa... Sakura?

- Sim, eu me importo! Você não é meu amigo. Nós não somos amigos. Eu quero a formalidade de volta!

- Ah, Sakura, você pode não me achar o melhor dos amigos agora, mas um dia você achará! – ele disse, enlaçando seu braço no dela – Eu apenas te alertei com antecedência para que você pudesse se preparar. Eu sei que você gosta de ter tudo sob controle. Certo, Sakura? – ela batalhava para libertar seu braço do dele.

- Eu não sou sua amiga, não desejo ser e poderia parar de me chamar de Sakura?

- Apenas aceite, Sakura. Somos amigos agora. Ou seremos logo. Eu sei que você nunca teve um amigo, e é provavelmente por isso que você está reagindo deste jeito, mas não se preocupe minha querida. Eu vou lhe ensinar.

- Você é um… - ela mordeu fortemente os lábios para não dizer todas as palavras terríveis correndo em sua mente.

- Homem muito bom? Eu sei. Agora, minha querida, por favor, pare de apertar minha mão, está começando a doer e seja uma boa menina. Nós dois sabemos que você precisa de um amigo.

Ela parou e ele pôde ver todas as emoções confusas a atingindo de uma vez só. Uma enxurrada de pensamentos e sensações e sentimentos que a acometeram, e seu rosto lívido e corado deixavam transparecer. Ele esperou pacientemente que ela ponderasse e chegasse na conclusão correta. Por fim ela suspirou e deixou seu braço descansando no dele.

- Qual é o seu nome. – ele lançou-a um grande e sincero sorriso

- Pode me chamar de Sasuke.

xxx

- Hey, Kiba!

O homem de cabelos castanhos virou-se, para encontrar o amigo loiro correndo na sua direção. Ele sorriu de um jeito divertido e levantou a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- E aí, Naruto? – quando ele chegou, respirou fundo, fazendo uma careta engraçada, procurando por ar enquanto ofegava da corrida.

- Eu tenho... Uma coisa... Pra você.

- O que é?

- Uma carta eu acho. – ele disse se recuperando rápido – O Kakashi disse que chegou essa manhã. Um cara num cavalo entregou pra ele pra entregar pra você. Aí o Kakashi entregou pro Sasuke, que entregou pro Gaara, que passou pro Shikamaru, mas aí ele dormiu, então a Temari tirou dele – e bateu na cabeça dele se você quiser saber – aí eles começaram a discutir e o Neji pegou a carta e me deu e disse que era pra eu correr o castelo inteiro pra te econtrar porque podia ser importante. De qualquer jeito, a gente não leu, não se preocupa, ta perfeitamente fechada, como você pode ver... – ele começou a procurar nos bolsos. Kiba revirou os olhos comicamente à energia de Naruto. Ele era hiperativo e bagunceiro e falava e alto e era bem irritante também, uma vez que começava a falar ninguém conseguia pará-lo.

"Bem... ALGUÉM pode pará-lo" – ele sorriu, maldoso, lembrando o amigo caindo da cama de manhã.

- Ah, Jesus, Cristo, Senhor amado, Deus cheio de misericórdia, Santa Maria e todos os outros santos, não digam que eu perdi a cart--ACHEI! – ele gritou quando puxou um envelope de papel pardo. – Valeu, gente! – ele disse olhando pro teto. Ou para os céus, como Kiba pensou e pensou no jeito de Naruto falar com os deuses. Era esquisito pra dizer o mínimo. – De qualquer jeito, aqui está. – ele jogou o envelope para Kiba.

- Obrigado, Naruto.

- Sem problemas. Meu trabalho é ajudar donzelas indefesas como você! – ele disse com uma reverência exagerada e um tom brincalhão.

- Meu herói – Kiba falou piscando várias vezes como uma garota boba apaixonada.

- Sir Naruto ao seu dispor, madame. – eles riram e o loiro começou a arrumar as roupas, puxando pra dentro todos os bolsos que ele tinha puxado pra fora para procurar a carta. – Você viu o Sasuke?

- O que? Sua nova namorada? – ele falou com um grunhido debochado.

- Ah, sim, eu troquei a Hinata pelo Sasuke já que ele é, tipo, MUITO mais lindo. – ele disse ironicamente – Não, sério, eu não vi ele o dia todo e ta quase na hora da nossa ronda.

- Não, também não vi ele, mas se eu encontrar seu amor eu te aviso.

- Muito obrigado, minha querida Lady. To indo, tchau!

- Tchau.

Kiba riu levemente enquanto rasgava o envelope e pegava o longo pedaço de papel.

Ele congelou no lugar quando o fez.

Ele inspirou o odor da carta. Ele conhecia aquele perfume. Aquela mistura de tons florais aleatórios que combinados faziam o perfume delicioso que ele tanto temia sentir. Ele olhou para o papel. Ele conhecia aquela caligrafia. Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando ele leu as primeiras palavras. Ele podia _sentir_ a ironia da autora. Ele conhecia a ironia da autora. Era geralmente direcionada a ele.

"_Querido Kiba_

_Olá, meu amor. Faz algum tempo desde que nos encontramos a última vez e não nos comunicamos desde então. Eu não estou chateada, pois eu mesma não mandei carta alguma. Estamos sempre tão ocupados. Você com seus deveres de cavaleiro e eu com as minhas compras..._

_Como você está, querido? Já sente minha falta? __Eu penso em você o tempo tooodo, querido._

_Está chegando, Kiba. Eu sei e você sabe. __Eu __**sei**__ que você sabe. Você pode correr e se esconder, amor, mas você não pode correr pra sempre. Você não está cansado de correr de mim?_

_Acabou, Kiba. Ela casou. __Você sabe, não sabe?_

_Eu imaginei seu rosto quando ela te contou. Ela me disse que te contou. __Me fez rir tanto. Eu me diverti muito. __A melhor noite de sono desde que você desenvolveu essa quedinha por ela. __Ah... Vingança. Doce, adorável vingança. __Me faz rir do nada! E você terá que ver meu rosto quando eu rio de você! __A vida não é __**maravilhosa**__? É tão... Justa._

_Eu estou chegando, amor. Você sabe que eu estou e você não pode fugir. Seu tempo acabou e eu cansei de esperar aqui. Eu __**vou**__ ficar do seu lado quer você queira quer não._

_Esperando vê-lo em breve..._

_Ino"_

Ele sufocou um grito ao ler as últimas palavras.

Ela estava vindo. Ela estava vindo e ele não podia fazer nada. Ele fugira tantas vezes… Ele sabia que chegaria um dia emque ele teria que enfrentá-la. Mas tinha que ser tão cedo?

Ele correu os dedos por seu cabelo castanho curto e secou o suor da testa.

Ele tinha que falar com Shikamaru.

Xxx

- Hinata!

Uma mulher alta e loira chamava, correndo escada acima graciosamente. Seu rosto bonito guardava um olhar ansioso, como se ela estivesse _louca_ pra fazer alguma coisa. Seu longo vestido azul combinava perfeitamente com o azul congelado de seus olhos, e era perfeitamente moldado às suas curvas. Ela tinha elegância, classe, graça e beleza. E ela estava berrando por alguém. Seus lábios vermelhos se partiram mais uma vez.

- Hinata! – ela chamou, exasperada. Ela parou, batendo o pé, um olhar bravo conquistando sua face – HINATA!

- Estou aqui!

Ela correu até o fim do corredor e entrou em um quarto com as portas de mogno abertas. Uma garota baixinha e muito magra estava lá, organizando alguns papéis em uma mesa. Sua pele era pálida como mármore, e contrastava com seu cabelo negro e olhos prateados. As madeixas longas e lisas estavam presas em um coque, mostrando seu pescoço, onde descansava uma corrente fina de ouro. Ela parecia frágil e extremamente quebrável.

- Hinata! Finalmente te achei!

- Estava me procurando?

- Não! Eu só queria correr pelo castelo berrando seu nome como uma idiota.

- Ah, bem, fique à vontade. – ela disse levantando as sobrancelhas e apontando a porta com o braço muito fino. A outra riu.

- Você quase me fez acreditar que você era boa, Hinata.

- Eu sou boa, Ino. Eu só não sou de aceitar insultos.

- Desculpe, eu não quis que saísse como um, é que eu estava realmente te procurando!

- E você me encontrou. O que você quer? – ela sorriu, suavemente.

- Ah! É! Você tem que fazer as malas. Estamos viajando.

- Ah! VOCÊ está viajando, Ino? Que legal pra você... – a mulher mais baixa virou-se e começou a ir embora. A loira a seguiu com uma expressão alegre e tranqüila.

- Não, boba. NÓS vamos viajar. E vai ser bom pra você também!

- Eu recém cheguei de um país aliado, eu tenho mesmo que ir?

- Sinto muito, docinho, mas seu pai disse que temos que ir. – ela suspirou, parecendo triste.

- Pai mandou?

- Sim... Sinto muito.

- Okay… E Ino?

- Sim?

- Nunca mais me chame de 'docinho'. – ela riu.

- Fechado.

- Pra onde nós vamos?

Ino sorriu, um sorriso maldoso e um brilho diferente em seus olhos. Quase... mau.

- A Terra do Fogo.


	10. Livre

Hiiii!

Eu estou de volta! Legal, uh?

Então... Esse capítulo deve ter sido o mais leve que eu escrevi desde que eu comecei a escrever essa fic. Ele é fofo e kawaii e eu sei que são sinônimos e eu não to falando coisa com coisa mas isso não é novidade vocês sabem que eu sempre faço isso, certo? [Record de uma vírgula na frase (foi só pra mostrar que eu tava tagarelando u,u)]

Anhem. Meus amoooores!

Lecka-chan – Xará? Eu sou uma Leca também! xD Você queria, eu atendo seu pedido! Obrigada pelo review!

Hitomi-imou-chan – Desculpa, mas eu não vou desfazer InoKiba. Eu gosto deles juntos. E a moça não vai casar, JÁ casou. Você saberá mais... Se continuar a ler! n.n Obrigada pela review!

Isa-chan – Aqui está o cap... E a resposta pra sua pergunta. Obrigada por comentar!

Mifs – Não pararei! Aqui está! E obrigada por tudo, e pelo review, claro.

Mye-chan – Uhm... Nesse cap. Tem uma coisa sobre a qual você comentou! Tchans tchans, o que será? xD Bye bye e thanks pelo review!

Juju – Demorei demais? Se demorei, desculpa. Aqui está o cap. 9! Obrigada pela review!

Hokage Rubiikia Omurashi – Suas carinhas fofas ajudaram esse cap. a sair xD Obrigada pela review!

Hey, eu não sei se vocês notaram, mas eu to deixando de escrever formalmente à medida que a estória vai ficando mais leve, mais feliz, viram? Quanto melhor eles se dão, mais informal eu escrevo. E isso tá sendo ótimo pra mim, viu? É tão melhor escrever assim... xD

Bem, amo vocês, vocês sabem disso, então to me mandando, beigos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Capítulo 9

Livre

Ele andava apressado. Ele andava apressado pensando no tempo. Ele andava apressado, pensando no tempo, pensando que se atrasaria, pensando que seria linchado pelos amigos. Pois ele sempre era linchado quando se atrasava. Ele quase nunca se atrasava e era exatamente por isso que quando acontecia seus amigos eram tão... Infantis.

- Que droga...

Aquele castelo era ainda pior do que o antigo feudo de seu clã. Era simplesmente um minhoqueiro, nem Kiba conseguia se achar direito lá dentro, e já fazia dois meses que eles eram hóspedes naquele lugar. Todas as paredes eram cinza, tapadas de pinturas de antigos monarcas, todos com faces iguais. Antipáticas, narizes nobres torcidos em sua arrogância real e a pele alva sob onde corria puríssimo sangue azul. Gerações de realezas naquelas paredes o observavam enquanto ele corria até onde ele achava que seus amigos estavam reunidos. Ele nunca falaria em voz alta, até porque isso arrasaria a imagem de inabalável que ele levara anos para construir, mas os cabelos em sua nuca se levantavam quando ele passava por aqueles corredores. Era arrepiante, e ele só admitia para si mesmo porque podia sentir o sangue pulsando forte e o coração em seu peito acelerado enquanto seus passos se apressavam.

E isso só acontecia em corredores como aquele.

Foi exatamente por esse medo inexplicável e vergonhoso que ele correu ao dobrar uma esquina, batendo de frente com alguém, menor e mais fraco – como ele constatou ao notar que a outra pessoa caíra.

Sendo o cavalheiro que ele era, virou-se para pedir desculpas e oferecer a mão para a pessoa levantar. E esse foi seu erro. O único do qual ele não se arrependeria nenhum dia de sua vida.

Porque a pessoa que caíra era uma mulher. Não podia ter mais que vinte e um anos. No máximo vinte e cinco, embora ele duvidasse muito. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos, que estavam presos em dois coques, e olhos cor de chocolate, como ele conseguiu descobrir – isso ele não sabia como, já que ela prontamente se pôs a catar as coisas que tinham caído no chão. Ele tentou ser galante, pegando uma das toalhas que caíra para alcançá-la, apenas para tê-la arrancada de sua mão no mesmo segundo.

- Iie! A supervisora me mata se descobrir que alguém mais tocou estas toalhas.

- Desculpe, pelo tombo. – ele falou, lhe oferecendo a mão, o que ela recusou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Espero que esteja indo fazer seja lá o que você faça, porque os supervisores estão muito irritados hoje. – ela disse, ignorando as desculpas do rapaz.

- Ahn? – ele murmurou, confuso.

- Você é novo aqui? Deve ter chegado com os aliados, certo. Pra quem você trabalha?

Houve um estalo em sua cabeça e só então ele entendeu. Ela não sabia quem ele era. Ela achava que ele era um empregado, como ela obviamente era. Mas ao invés de achar algo como aquilo um ultraje, como muitos certamente achariam, ele achou _hilário_. Nunca o haviam confundido antes. E ele nunca vira uma garota tão bonita. Não levou três segundos para ele se decidir.

- Eu sou um dos... ahm... assistentes do chefe da cavalaria. – ele não estava mentindo, estava? Ela pareceu entender o lado errado do duplo sentido que a palavra assistente exercia no contexto e seu rosto iluminou-se. – Sou Neji.

- Eu sou Tenten! Você está perdido?

- Mais ou menos, eu... Eu tenho que chegar a uma sala, para uma... Uma reunião em que os meus... er... Chefes solicitam minha presença. Mas eu não tenho certeza se estou no caminho certo.

- Creio que a supervisora não se importaria se eu me desviasse desta tarefa por um minutinho só... É... Acho que não! Onde essa reunião se realizará?

- Eu acho que já está se realizando.

- Oh, não! Você vai ser punido? – ele pensou nos amigos o linchando.

- Provavelmente.

- Ah, meu Deus! – ele viu o sincero pânico por seu destino no rosto da garota e se sentiu instantaneamente culpado.

- Não será nada sério! Apenas uma bronca, ou algo assim. Ele são... Ahn... Muito compreensivos. – e guardou para si a risada irônica.

- Ah bom... Mesmo assim, acho melhor correr.

- A reunião será em uma tal de sala azul...

- Ah! Claro! A sala azul é onde ocorrem reuniões padrões.

- Você sabe onde é? Ótimo!

- Vem! – ela pegou sua mão e saiu correndo por um corredor que ele nunca nem tinha visto que existia. Enquanto corria lhe explicava algumas coisas úteis sobre o castelo. – As salas mais importantes são conhecidas por cores. A azul é usada para reuniões normais, encontros como o que seus chefes estão. A amarela é uma sala de recepção para aliados, convidados importantes. A sala verde é uma sala de jantar onde a família real janta, e a sala vermelha... – ela suspirou – é onde ocorrem as reuniões para tratar de negociações.

- Wow, mais alguma coisa que eu precise saber? – ele disse irônico.

- Sim, sua camisa está para fora das calças. – ela falou, rindo. Ele resmungou, arrumando-a.

- Obrigado pela dica.

- Não tem de quê. Ah, estamos aqui!

- Já?

- Se você cresce em um lugar desses aprende atalhos rapidinho. – ela lhe confidenciou. – Boa sorte!

- Obrigado. E por me trazer aqui.

- Sempre que precisar! – ela sorriu, e saiu correndo logo em seguida. – TE VEJO POR AÍ!

E quando ele abriu as portas era tarde demais. Não só a reunião já tinha acabado, como ele já tinha perdido o coração para a empregada falante e alegre. Ele estava... _Encantado._

- NEJI! VOCÊ TÁ ATRASADO! – Naruto berrou.

Compreensivos... Pois sim...

XxxxxX

Ela batia o pé impaciente. Ele ficara de encontrá-la ali há uma meia hora. E agora não aparecia.

Quem ele _pensava_ que ele era?

Ela era uma _princesa_, pelo amor de Deus! Ela tinha mais o que fazer! Uma pequena parte de si lhe berrava para dar meia volta e sair andando. Porém, havia uma outra parte – uma parte enorme – que não deixava ela mover um músculo que fosse com o intento de ir embora. Aquela parte enorme dela a fazia ficar ali, plantada, com uma careta de completa indignação.

Como é que ele _ousava_ fazer isso com ela? Ele aparecia do nada, mexia com todos os seus sentimentos, deixava sua vida de pernas para o ar, invertia todas as suas prioridades, apontava suas razões e as dizia erradas, tentando lhe ensinar novas. Ele aparecia do nada, fazia ela _gostar_ dele... E depois... Depois sumia!

Suspirou. Xingou mentalmente. Como princesa, um xingamento nunca iria escapar seus lábios, mas ela estava livre para pensá-los o quanto ela quisesse. Ela gostava dele. Ela não sabia bem o que era aquele gostar. Mas ela se sentia confortável com ele, segura. Sentia uma paz, quase como se pudesse deixar a formalidade de lado, quase como se pudesse ser ela mesma...

E talvez ela fosse ela mesma. Isso se ela soubesse quem era.

- Sakura! – ela virou a cabeça na direção da voz.

E ele vinha correndo. Ele vinha correndo pra ela. Ela engoliu em seco e sentiu as bochechas corarem assim que se deu conta do coração batendo forte e rápido em seu peito. Ele estava _lindo_. Os cabelos negros em absoluto desalinho, os olhos cor de ônix brilhavam. Era um brilho típico dele. E era um brilho para ela. Ela já tinha notado. Aquele brilho era um brilho que só aparecia naquele olhar, que ele só lançava a ela. Ele não o usava pra mais ninguém. Sua boca forte estava meio aberta, enquanto ele ofegava da corrida. E logo ele estava na sua frente e tinha puxado ela para um abraço totalmente inesperado.

Ela arregalou os olhos, a respiração se tornando rápida, o rosto atingindo o máximo de vermelhidão que alcançava, suas mãos se posicionando no peito dele, para empurrá-lo logo depois. Ele inclinou a cabeça suavemente vendo sua expressão chocada.

- Cedo demais ou afeto demais?

- Ambos. – ela respondeu, levantando o queixo e seguindo pelo corredor. Ainda estava bastante perplexa, mas recuperara seu ar arrogante de sempre.

Mas ela não estava indo embora. E ele sabia disso. Ela sabia que ele sabia. Se ela não tinha ido embora até agora... Era um sinal para ele correr atrás dela, como ele fizera das outras vezes. Como ele fazia agora. Como ele faria sempre.

- Bom dia, Sakura.

- Bom dia, Sasuke. – disse, educada. – O que foi aquilo agora há pouco? – ela sempre pedia satisfações...

- Aquilo, nós pessoas normais, com sentimentos e tudo o mais, chamamos de abraço. – ele falou, debochado. Ela parou bruscamente e lhe encarou, irritada.

- Eu sei o que é um abraço. – e continuou marchando graciosamente.

- É... Mas você já tinha ganhado um? – ele lhe perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não vejo a relevância deste assunto. – ele riu. Quando ele tocava em um ponto dolorido ela desviava sem a menor cerimônia.

- Tudo bem! Vamos falar de outra coisa.

- Como o seu atraso? – ela sugeriu com tom de reprimenda.

- Certo. Sobre meu atraso. Eu estava preso com os meus deveres. Eu tinha uma ronda para fazer. Isso depois de uma reunião que todos tivemos que comparecer.

- Sobre o que se tratava?

- Acho que é confidencial, Kura. – ela se mexeu, desconfortável por causa do apelido. Ela mal tinha se acostumado com os primeiros nomes e ele já queria encurtar o nome dela ainda mais!

- E eu sou a princesa destas terras. Se o rei morrer eu assumo. Talvez me devesse me contar o que está acontecendo, sabe... Ele já é velho. – ela disse simplesmente e ele quase riu da tentativa (falha) dela de extrair informações.

- E você não tem remorso de falar uma coisa dessas? Ele é seu pai.

- Não, ele não é... – Sakura falou, parando para encará-lo.

Ele parou, também, olhando de volta naqueles olhos claros, que haviam se tornado frios e congelados novamente.

- Eu tenho uma mãe... Que está morta. Ele é só alguém que por acaso precisou estar presente na ocasião.

E ele riu.

E ela pensou no absurdo que tinha dito. Ao ver a cara envergonhada dela, ele riu mais ainda, se apoiando na mureta que separava os corredores cobertos dos jardins para não cair. E tinha algo naquele riso, algo naquela risada despreocupada, que a fez querer tentar também.

Ela não percebeu, mas seus lábios tinham se curvado para cima, e ela só se deu conta do que estava fazendo quando ouviu o som da sua própria risada. E soou estranho aos seus próprios ouvidos. Aquela não era uma risada treinada, como a que ela sempre usara, a risada moldada para ser elegante, educada e conquistadora. Aquela não era uma risada nobre. Aquela risada parecia um latido. E aquela risada a fazia se sentir bem, fazia ela se sentir leve...

Respirou fundo para se recompor, os lábios ainda em um sorriso. Sentiu um toque frio em sua face, e virou-se para encontrar o conhecido par de olhos escuros lhe fitando carinhosamente. E ela não pôde evitar o sorriso que lançou em sua direção logo depois. Um sorriso sincero.

O primeiro de sua vida.

Ela poderia ter chorado, se ela soubesse como. E era um sorriso de gratidão. Porque era tudo por causa dele. Aquela sensação boa, de liberdade... Era tudo graças a ele.

E ela não fez nenhuma menção de se afastar quando ele colocou suas duas mãos frias em seu rosto, o segurando levemente, depositando um beijo em sua testa logo depois. Seus olhos se encontraram pelo que pareceu a milésima vez para os dois. E ele sussurrou as palavras que iriam fazê-la dormir tranquilamente naquela noite:

- Eu estou orgulhoso de você.

XxxX

- Pode parar de se esconder, eu sei que você está aí.

Não foi um grito. Não foi alto. Não, foi quase um sussurro. Ela não se virou, e nem se mexeu quando ele saiu detrás de um armário e começou a andar na direção dela.

Ela estava parada, olhava através do vidro sujo e empoeirado da janela. Olhava além, na direção do horizonte. Do horizonte branco. Já não usava uma armadura. Usava um vestido normal, como o de qualquer moça simples. Seus cabelos curtos e cor de areia pousavam nos ombros, lisos. A neve lá fora... Sempre neve. Sempre branco. Ela sentia tanta falta de casa... Onde tudo era cor de areia. Alguns diziam que era um inferno na Terra. Para ela... Era apenas lar.

E ela estava tão longe de casa. Esteve por tanto tempo longe de casa. Esteve por lugares onde existiam verdes, azuis, rosas, mas nada de cor de areia. E nunca, nunca um pôr do sol de rosas, amarelos e laranjas como os de sua terra.

Mas ele estava ali. E ele era como um pedaço de casa. Um pedaço de casa que a seguiria por onde quer que fosse, um que nunca a deixaria como ela teve que deixar seu lar.

Abraçou-a pela cintura. Ela sorriu.

- Oi Shikamaru.

- Oi Temari.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

ooooooI! Vocês querem me matar? e.e Espero que não! Aushuahsa

Bye byeee!


	11. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!!!!!**

Oi gente.

Eu sei que eu não tenho postado, mas é que eu to muito ocupada estudando pras minhas provas finais do colégio e estudando pro teste de seleção pra entrar em uma escola aqui da minha cidade, que eu quero MUITO MUITO MUITO entrar, então eu to me matando de estudar.

Dessa vez não é preguiça, eu realmente to muito ocupada.

Peço desculpas à vocês, brigada pelo apoio, torçam por mim! Voltarem em janeiro, provavelmente.

Como diz uma amiga minha... Sintam-se beijados!

Bye bye, um beigo da Kimi.


	12. Quem brinca com fogo

**Hey there! **E aí galerinhaaaaa! (xD) Estoy de vorta, depois de um tempasso sumida, com milhões de erros de portugueis nessa N/A porquey eu tive um excesso de bom portugueis nesse chappie. Então me aturem.

Eu acho que todos vocês já sabem, porque eu berrei aos quatro ventos, só faltou botar uma faixa na frente da minha casa, que eu passei em segundo lugar naquele concurso pra entrar na escola técnica aqui da minha cidade, então eu to muito feliz, orgulhosa de mim mesma e blah blah blah, e obrigada muito mesmo por torcerem por mim!

Peoples!

Lady-Dark99 – Fico muito feliz por saber que você tá gostando e é mesmo, troca total de personalidade, eu simplesmente Ó-DÉ-IÔ a Sakura rastejante do anime, então eu SÊM-PRÊ faço ela fodástica. Mas ele tá melhorando ela. Por favor não me mate, aqui está o chappie e obrigada pela review!

Miyuke Chan – Thank you, thank you, amay que você tá amando! Obrigada pela review!

Mifs – Que bom que você tá gostando! n.n Eu não consigo escrever Neji Tenten, mas eu tento! Ò.ó porque eu sou teimosa! Aushaushua Obrigada pela review!

Vini Hyuuga – Muito obrigada! Janeiro está aqui e o chappie também! Espero que goste! Obrigada pelo review!

Então eh issiu pessoinhas do meu coraxaum. (Gesuis, peguei nojo de mim mesma agora).

Não tem poema nesse chappie, tem uma música que eu adoro e é fofa e vocês deveriam escutar!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"**She won't falter easy**

(Ela não vai se abalar tão fácil)

**She'll be careful, she'll be coy**

(Ela será cuidadosa, será recatada)

**But still she paints her heart among the musings of a boy**

(Mas ainda assim, ela pinta seu coração em torno das palavras de um menino)

**If you find her tell her that I love her**

(Se você a encontrar, diga-a que eu a amo)

**If she hears you ask her heart to come**

(Se ela lhe escutar, peça ao seu coração para vir)

**At the break of morning the day awaits her when**** she sleeps**

(Ao amanhecer, o dia a espera enquanto ela dorme)

**Deep inside her dreams ****is all the beauty that she keeps**

(Fundo dentro de seus sonhos está toda a beleza que ela guarda)

**If you find her tell her that I love her**

(Se você a encontrar, diga-a que eu a amo)

**If she hears you ask her heart to come**

(Se ela lhe escutar, peça ao seu coração para vir)

**If you find her tell her that I love her**

(Se você a encontrar, diga-a que eu a amo)

**If she hears you ask her heart to come****"**

(Se ela lhe escutar, peça ao seu coração para vir).

**(Future of forestry – If you find her)**

Capítulo 10

Quem brinca com fogo...

Eles não saberiam dizer ao certo quando começou, nem se um dia acabaria. Não saberiam dizer como tudo chegou onde estava. Mas foi de repente. Não foi pré-meditado, não foi pensado, as conseqüências não foram medidas. Em um dia tudo parecia normal e no outro aqueles sentimentos estavam invadindo-os, tomando conta de mente e corpo, e eles estavam agindo loucamente, seguindo coração em vez de cabeça. E eles estavam tão enredados em uma rede de mentiras, amor, dever e medo que não conseguiam mais sair. E agora era muito tarde para terminar. Ou muito cedo para prever como tudo acabaria.

Era tarde na noite. As estrelas brilhavam na escuridão de um céu azul profundo de inverno, as nuvens acinzentadas encobriam a lua que ia alto. A janela estava aberta e o vento cortante invadia o cômodo modesto, batendo cruelmente no rosto da donzela debruçada no parapeito. Paredes de pedra e um colchão coberto por lençóis amarelados formavam seus aposentos. Os olhos do retrato de um nobre a encaravam, duros, críticos, reprovando seu comportamento, testemunha do que já acontecera naquele quarto, testemunha do que acontecia em noites como aquela, testemunha do que aconteceria a seguir...

A porta pesada de madeira atrás de si abriu-se com um ruído e fechou-se com uma rapidez notável e um baque leve. Ela não se mexeu. Seus cabelos cor de areia voavam descontroladamente ao redor de sua cabeça, sua pele bronzeada perdera o brilho à luz noturna, estava pálida, translúcida. Seus olhos, verdes como as florestas da propriedade – agora cobertas de neve – estavam entreabertos, fitando algum ponto indeterminado abaixo, nos jardins. O zumbido do vento podia ser ouvido, e mais nenhum som. Era como a porta tivesse aberto e fechado por si própria. Como se não tivesse mais ninguém naquele quarto além dela.

Mas tinha. Os olhos do nobre sabiam o que ia acontecer em seguida. Ela sabia o que aconteceria em seguida.

- É tão branco... – ela murmurou em um resmungo. O riso baixo e grave de um homem ecoou acima do vento. A moça dos cabelos cor de areia desencostou-se do parapeito da janela e fechou os vidros, expulsando os ares violentos e seu barulho desconfortável. O segundo ocupante do quarto passou a tranca na porta.

Ela virou-se. E encontrou exatamente quem esperava, sereno e suave, sorrindo para ela. Lindo, lindo sob a luz prateada do luar. Os cabelos escuros pousavam nos ombros largos, a pele clara parecia reluzir, orbes castanhos fixados nos verdes, cuidando atentamente o próximo movimento de sua dona. Ele estava tão relaxado e confortável apoiado na parede daquele cubículo que era quase como se fizesse parte de uma pintura há muito tempo pendurada ali.

E ele sabia o que aconteceria em seguida.

- Sabe... Eu pensei que eles não sairiam nunca. – ele disse com um ar distante.

- Saíram? – sua voz não passava de um sussurro. Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

E ela andou até ele, quase correndo, jogando-se em seus braços, beijando-o fortemente. Os braços do homem mais alto abraçaram sua cintura, puxando-a mais para perto, colando seu corpo no dele. Os braços dela envolveram seu pescoço, numa tentativa de aprofundar o beijo. E eles só foram se separar quando os dois precisaram de ar. Ela tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, enquanto ofegava. Ele respirava rápido, e a encarava com um olhar divertido.

- Sabe, um homem poderia se acostumar com isso.

- Acontece... – ela disse enquanto puxava a camisa dele para fora das calças – Que você, meu amor – murmurou enquanto tirava o casaco pesado que ele usava – não é um homem.

- E posso saber o que eu sou, então? – ele resmungou enquanto roçava os lábios de leve perto da orelha dela.

- Você, é só um menino. – ele empurrou-a na parede, grudando os corpos dos dois.

- Eu faço vinte em setembro. – lembrou-a enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha dela.

- Só uma criança... – ela implicou, sentindo os lábios dele formarem um sorriso contra a sua pele. Ele passou a beijar seu pescoço lenta e provocantemente, suas mãos ainda seguravam a cintura dela.

- Mesmo?

- Só uma criança... Chorona. – ela concluiu, ofegante.

E se ia falar algo mais, ele nunca saberia, pois colou os lábios nos dela e puxou-a para perto de si, guiando-a até o colchão de lençóis amarelados, sem que ela fizesse sinal algum de reclamação.

Os olhos do nobre seguiam os dois, crítico. Ele era testemunha há anos. Eles não eram os primeiros e não seriam os últimos. Mas eram talvez, os menos errados.

- Espere! – ela levantou-se correndo, empurrando-o para o lado. Ele fez uma cara confusa, mas não perguntou quando ela andou decidida até a parede e retirou com pressa o quadro do nobre, virando-o de costas para eles. – Prontinho!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- TENTEN!

A garota terminava de prender os cabelos castanhos em um coque quando a supervisora gritou seu nome, ela ainda tinha os grampos na boca. A mulher mais velha pegou um avental e amarrou-o na cintura da outra com prática, ajeitando qualquer coisa fora de lugar nas vestes dela. Jogou um par de sapatos na sua frente enquanto tagarelava sem parar sobre alguma coisa que ela não conseguia prestar muita atenção.

- ... E depois de servir o chá, pegue a roupa suja e traga para a lavanderia. Chá às seis horas! Horário do café da manhã, estou lhe dizendo. Não quer sair do quarto. Há algo de errado, oh, há! A sua camareira regular me contou que desde que os tais aliados chegaram ela tem estado muito esquisita. Na minha opinião, ela deve ter arranjado algo com um deles, estou dizendo! Todos são muito bonitos, é claro, e ela foi vista conversando com um nos jardins. Nos jardins! Discrição nem se cogita! Era de se esperar que sendo princesa... Tenten? Tenten!

- Sim? – ela despertou de um devaneio recente, mas não inédito. Um devaneio que a perseguia desde que encontrara aquele senhor tão jovem perdido no castelo dias atrás... Um devaneio sobre ele, em um cavalo branco, galopando em direção a um castelo em que ela se encontrava presa na última torre...

- Tenten! Acorde!

- Sim, senhora, estou acordada.

- Pois não parece! Você ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse? Ponha os sapatos.

- Sinto muito, senhora. – a outra suspirou, amarrando os sapatos calçados por Tenten.

- Você vai levar o café da manhã para a princesa. E depois recolha a roupa suja e leve às lavadeiras. Ouviu desta vez? Não vou repetir novamente!

- Sim, senhora.

- E muito cuidado com as palavras. Parece que a princesa não está sendo... Ela mesma estes últimos dias.

- Como... Como assim, senhora?

- SENHORA! – uma voz da cozinha berrou.

- O chá deve estar pronto, vamos!

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

O relógio marcava cinco horas e meia da manhã, e o cavalheiro nas sombras esboçava um sorriso convencido. Ele caminhava a passos largos em direção aos aposentos de uma jovem senhorita muitíssimo respeitável, e ria pensando no que as pessoas pensariam se soubessem que ele visitava regularmente o quarto de uma garota solteira. Até pensando ele mesmo soava muito estranho.

Certamente que sendo um cavalheiro como ele era, nunca pretendera causar efeito, ou mesmo estragar a reputação da senhorita. Simplesmente acontecia que ele conseguira fazer amizade com a donzela do coração mais gelado de toda a terra do fogo. Conseqüentemente, a mesma era a princesa. Isso complicava dez mil vezes a situação já complicada em que os dois se encontravam.

Acontecera um tanto comicamente. Ela absolutamente o desprezava no início, isso ele não sabia bem por que, mas achava que tinha algo a ver com ele tê-la empurrado em uma parede e dito que ela não sabia quem era no primeiro encontro. Mas esse fato curioso, essa falha na personalidade dura dela fora exatamente o que chamara sua atenção. E descobrir que toda aquela dureza nada mais era do que uma imagem formada para a bonequinha de cristal do reino seguir cega e obedientemente, descobrir que aquela era apenas uma imagem pronta que ela fora obrigada a adotar, apenas o fez querer trazê-la mais para perto.

E ele tentou tanto que finalmente conseguiu. Ela conseguira aprender a chamá-lo por seu primeiro nome. Conseguia aceitar críticas, e seus ataques de raiva eram cada vez menos freqüentes. Ela sorria, ele lembrou-se encantado. Coisa que há alguns meses seria impossível. Ele estava muito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

A porta. Era aquela porta. A enorme porta de madeira escura que dava para o quarto dela. Abriu-a sem cerimônia, esperando encontrar a senhorita recostada na cabeceira, acordada e brava, grandes cobertas cobrindo-a e a cama de dossel, seus longos cabelos róseos caindo em cachos nos ombros delicados, braços cruzados encarando-o pronta para um sermão. Mas ao invés disso, encontrou apenas um montinho debaixo das cobertas pesadas de lã.

Ela dormia, ele concluiu maravilhado.

Pela primeira vez em três meses ele conseguira pegá-la completamente desprevenida e inofensiva. Ele estava protegido das caras feias e da língua afiada. Ela estava adormecida. Seu cérebro e bom senso gritavam para que se retirasse imediatamente, e ele estava prestes a atendê-los, quando uma pequena parte curiosa e bem exigente dentro dele despertou. E aquela chama curiosa dentro dele incitou-o a chegar mais perto.

Pé ante pé, andou com o maior cuidado do mundo até a cama dela. Testava cada passo antes de realmente dá-lo, e prendeu a respiração quando de fato alcançou o destino. Ele parou, estaqueado, sem reação. Estava abobado e extasiado com a beleza da donzela adormecida. Suas longas madeixas róseas espalhavam-se pelos travesseiros e lençóis em uma cascata de maciez e brilho, a boca naturalmente vermelha estava entreaberta, ela respirava suavemente. Ele só lamentou não poder ver aqueles olhos verdes. A parte nela que ele mais gostava eram os olhos. Ele podia facilmente ler aqueles olhos que mais pareciam pedras preciosas. Sua respiração estava ritmada, calma. E ele se perdeu naquela beleza extraordinária e sem artifícios.

Ele estava tão estático que não notou quando seus músculos involuntariamente levaram-no a sentar-se ao lado dela, na beirada do colchão macio, no desejo inconsciente de estar mais perto dela. Ele podia ver leves marcas roxas debaixo dos olhos, e uma linha fina e branca quase imperceptível que cruzava a bochecha direita dela. Ele não sabia como tinha deixado passar, mas era imperdoável. Aquela cicatriz parecia com aquelas mais leves que ele tinha nas costas. Ela era uma princesa, pelo amor de Deus! Como tinha ganhado uma cicatriz como aquela? Ela não deveria ser a bonequinha de cristal que eles guardavam em uma redoma de vidro? Então por que ela tinha ali a lembrança de um machucado? Ele teve um súbito desejo de estripar o incompetente que não tomou conta dela direito.

Mas foi acometido por um outro pensamento. Se ela tinha essa cicatriz... Teria outras escondidas? Será que a infância dela havia sido tão ruim a ponto de tê-la machucado mais do que psicologicamente? Um sentimento apertado em seu peito o fez estender a mão na direção dela, e o mais suavemente possível, tocar seu rosto.

Era um toque delicado, carinhoso, cuidadoso. Mas ele retirou-a rápido. Ele tinha medo de que as suas mãos ásperas pudessem machucar a pele macia dela.

- O que você fez comigo? – ele murmurou baixinho, sem entender o vórtice de sentimentos misturados e confusos para onde ele foi puxado.

Mas seus amados olhos verdes começaram a se abrir, lentamente, sem que ele se afastasse. Ele estava muito absorto em seus pensamentos para notar que a senhorita tinha acordado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, corando, puxando as cobertas para cobrir-se. Parecia mais surpresa do que brava. Ele finalmente acordou.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito! Eu sinto terrivelmente, eu apenas vim para conversar, mas você estava dormindo e... – ele parecia se embaralhar com as palavras, muito vermelho e envergonhado.

- E você pensou que estaria tudo bem sentar e me ver dormir? – mas ele notou que ela não parecia metade brava do que ela gostaria de estar.

- Eu sinto muitíssimo. Meu comportamento foi rude, inapropriado e eu não tenho como explicá-lo. Mas eu não vou dizer que me arrependo. – ele tinha recuperado o tom sacana e brincalhão de sempre.

- Como... Como assim, senhor? – ele já havia notado há algum tempo que quando ela se sentia ameaçada, intimidada ou muito envergonhada, ela tendia a cair de volta na formalidade. Isso lhe deu forças para continuar.

- Kura, os nomes. – ele lembrou, agora em um ótimo humor.

- Danem-se os nomes, o que você quis dizer?

- Eu quis dizer que você fica extremamente bonita dormindo. – ele concluiu com um sorriso. Ela corou mais ainda, olhando para baixo.

- Você está ficando muitíssimo abusado. Eu devia contar para seu superior. – ela reclamou. – Feche os olhos. – ele fechou-os. Ela levantou-se para pegar o roupão na cadeira perto da cama.

- Meu superior provavelmente ia rir e dizer algo como "Queria ser jovem novamente". – ele disse rindo – Posso abrir?

- Pode. – ele abriu os olhos apenas para encontrá-la enrolada em um roupão pesado azul escuro de corte masculino. Ela voltou a sentar-se na cama. – Você não vai poder ficar aqui muito tempo e sabe disso, uma criada vai aparecer às seis com o café da manhã. Que horas são?

- Não sei. – ele disse, feliz.

- Você não muda mesmo, não é? Não tira esse sorriso da cara. – ela não era exatamente uma pessoa feliz, ainda mais nas manhãs.

- Mas, madame, como poderia eu ficar mau humorado quando tenho a senhorita como minha companhia? – ela bocejou.

- Da mesma forma que eu consigo ficar de mau humor na sua presença, senhor.

- Tudo bem, admito que esta machucou. – ele falou com um tom sério que a fez rir. E ele voltou a notar a cicatriz que se mexeu com aquele movimento dos lábios dela. – Onde você conseguiu a cicatriz?

- Como? – ela perguntou, parando de rir instantaneamente.

- Essa cicatriz na sua bochecha. – ele apontou, e ela olhou para o colchão.

- Caí.

Ele sabia que ela estava mentindo, porque ela nunca olhava em seus olhos quando mentia. Porque ela já descobrira que ele conseguia ler seus olhos e para sua infelicidade sempre acertava. Ela odiava ser assim tão vulnerável perto dele, e não entendia como sendo tão frágil e só consegui sentir-se tão segura quando ele estava presente. Era quase como se se ele estivesse ali, nada podia atingi-la, nenhum fantasma do presente, ou do passado... Sentiu-o tocar seu queixo, levantando-o delicadamente para que ela pudesse encará-lo.

- Foi seu pai, não foi?

- Ele me mandou sentar ao lado do Conde. Eu não queria sentar ao lado do Conde. – ela disse simplesmente, dando de ombros. Ele suspirou.

- A cada dia que passa eu... – mas cortou-se ao ver o olhar intenso dela sobre ele.

- Você?

- Esqueça, eu não devia ter dito. – ele disse desviando a atenção para fora da janela.

- Não, por favor, fale! – ela encorajou-o.

- Não, Sakura.

- Por favor. – ela disse, pegando a sua mão. Ele respirou fundo.

- A cada dia que passa – ele repetiu, levantando os olhos negros para fitar as esmeraldas à frente dele. – eu tenho mais vontade de te pegar no colo e sair correndo daqui, deixando que todo o resto se exploda.

E essa tinha sido a coisa mais bonita que já tinham lhe dito. Foi mais do que ela esperava, mais do que ela poderia agüentar. Foi a única vez na sua vida que alguém realmente demonstrou que se importava, e realmente se importava. Porque a voz dele era tão sincera, ele parecia tão incapaz de uma mentira, que ela só conseguiu acreditar. E uma emoção irrefreável e inteiramente espontânea fez ela querer chorar, e fez ela esticar os braços na direção dele e abraçá-lo.

- Obrigada. – ela murmurou.

E ao sentir os braços fortes dele a abraçarem de volta ela pôde entender porque se sentia segura perto dele.

Porque ele queria protegê-la.

Ela afastou-se, olhando aqueles olhos cor de ônix que pareciam tão surpresos quanto os dela. E não soube como nem porque e nunca ia saber, apenas seria eternamente grata ao que a fez fazer o que fez em seguida.

Suas mãos, que tinham se soltado do pescoço dele, e descansavam em seus ombros, subiram novamente, lentamente. Ela sentiu os braços dele se fechando ao redor de sua cintura. Muito acanhada, ela olhou para cima, para ele. E a expressão no rosto dele estava indecifrável, era quase cuidadosa, esperando o próximo passo dela. As mãos dela escorregaram para a gola da camisa dele e ela deu um leve puxão, trazendo-o mais para perto, até que suas testas estavam encostadas. Ela notou que ele tinha fechado os olhos.

- O que você está fazendo? – ouviu-o murmurar, mas não passava de um resmungo confuso.

- Eu não sei. – ela sussurrou, antes de delicadamente colar seus lábios nos dele.

Foi um beijo doce e suave, sem pressa, sem exigir nada. Ela se acostumava com a sensação dos lábios frios dele sobre os seus quentes, e logo parecia que não era o bastante, ela queria mais, precisava de mais. Puxou-o mais para perto, envolvendo seu pescoço com seus braços, se jogando para cima dele, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair na cama, com ela por cima.

E no próximo momento a porta tinha sido aberta e alguém tinha deixado cair uma bandeja de latão cheia, fazendo muito barulho. Eles se separaram rapidamente, respirando rápido e com muito medo. Quem seria e o quanto tinha visto? Eles estavam muito ferrados?

Tenten se pôs a recolher tudo o que tinha deixado cair no chão, olhando apenas para o chão. Ela não se atrevia a olhar para nenhum dos ocupantes do quarto. Grande hora para aparecer! Ela se repreendia. Imagine o que a supervisora faria com ela. Imagine o que a princesa faria com ela! Ela estaria no campo pela tarde! À frente dela Sakura expulsava Sasuke o mandandoele voltar para seja lá de onde ele tinha saído e não falar uma palavra sobre o que tinha acontecido.

- Mas... Mas... Kura!

- Nós fizemos demais por um dia, não acha? Faça-me o favor e não volte! – ela empurrou-o, passando por Tenten que terminava de recolher os cacos de um prato de porcelana, quando se cortou. – Eu resolvo isso, agora vai!

Olhando para cima, Tenten viu que a Princesa tinha finalmente conseguido fechar a porta e agora descansava recostada nela, ofegava, os olhos cristalinos arregalados em medo. Dirigiu o olhar para a criada estatelada no chão, segurando o dedo. Apontou para o corte em uma voz autoritária, meio prejudicada pelo fato de que tremia.

- Seu dedo. Você precisa cuidar disso.

- Não é necessário, sua alteza, não cortou. Foi apenas um arranhão. – e se levantou rapidamente, olhando para o chão. – Sinto muito pelo seu café da manhã, sua alteza, eu trarei outro em instantes!

- Não! Não vá! – ela bloqueou a saída. – Precisamos... Conversar.

- Eu tenho que ir, sua alteza.

- Qual é seu nome mesmo?

- Tenten, sua alteza.

- Tenten, por favor, sente-se, precisamos conversar. – ela tomou a bandeja de sua mão e depositou-a na mesa.

Tenten corou profundamente. Ótimo! Em que enrascada tinha se metido! Conversar com a princesa! Que grandes conversas as duas teriam enquanto uma mandava a outra para servir de escrava no campo. Talvez mandasse lhe cortar a cabeça para ter certeza de que nunca contaria o que viu. Como se ela fosse capaz! Como se ela fosse conseguir contar para alguém algo como aquilo! Ela não conseguiria abrir a boca para ninguém tamanha era sua incredulidade. A princesa empurrou-a até a cadeira do lado da cama e a fez sentar-se, sentando-se na cama, em seguida. Parecia tão corada quanto a criada, tão envergonhada que suas bochechas estavam quase da cor de seus cabelos.

- Tenten. Eu espero que você entenda a gravidade do que aconteceu aqui.

- Não sei do que a senhorita está falando, sua alteza.

- Não precisa esconder, Tenten, eu sei que você viu eu e o cavalheiro lá... Er... Você entendeu, certo?

- Sim, senhorita.

- O que você viu? – Tenten olhou para cima de repente, muito vermelha, levemente assustada.

- Nada!

- Pode falar, Tenten, eu não vou... Eu não vou te mandar para a forca se é isso que você está pensando. – a criada corou profundamente. Era mais ou menos isso que ela estava pensando. Olhou para as próprias mãos enquanto falava.

- Eu... Eu estava trazendo seu café da manhã às seis horas, como sua alteza pediu, quando abri a porta e vi... – e então tentou amenizar as coisas dizendo: – Eu não posso ter certeza do que vi, sua alteza. O que... Pareceu que vi, era que a senhorita tinha empurrado o cavalheiro, não me lembro de mais nada, pois deixei tudo cair. Sou muito desastrada, peço perdão, devo ir limpar a sujeira. – ela fez menção de se levantar, mas Sakura a empurrou de volta.

- Okay, Tenten, o que eu te peço é que você não conte nada para ninguém. É de extrema importância que isso se mantenha em segredo. Se meu pai descobrir que eu... Bem... Que eu tive alguma coisa com qualquer um eu e também ele sofremos uma punição muito severa. E você também se eu descobrir que você contou. Está me entendendo?

- Sim, sua alteza.

- Agora vá!

Tenten se levantou correndo e pegou a bandeja de latão na mesa. Ela já ia sair, quando lembrou-se das palavras da supervisora na cozinha. _"Na minha opinião, ela deve ter arranjado algo com um deles, estou dizendo!" _E foi ela não soube se foi por mera consideração ou por medo, que virou-se antes de sair, e disse à princesa preocupada:

- Não é de minha conta, sua alteza, mas é da sua e é por isso que me sinto na obrigação de lhe falar. Não me leve a mal, princesa, mas tenha cuidado. As pessoas estão falando.

E bateu a porta antes que ela pudesse dizer outra coisa, deixando uma Sakura apavorada para trás.

- No que eu fui me meter?

Quem brinca com fogo... Sempre pode se queimar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Prontenho, galeria, foi legalz não foi? Reviews são bem vindos, assim como sugestões. Feel free!


End file.
